


A Broken Bridge. (Linked AU hurt fic)

by Labgirl2882



Series: Linked Worlds (Linked Universe and Legend of Zelda AU.) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Don't worry nobody died, Everyone Is Alive, Explosions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Malon is mentioned., OC will come and go, Other, Ships are reference only, Writer knows how explosions work, Writer made her own damm timeline, You Have Been Warned, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labgirl2882/pseuds/Labgirl2882
Summary: Concept – The Links are traveling thought an unknown Hyrule during a rainstorm.  While crossing an old bridge the group is jumped by a group of monsters and a fight breaks out on the bridge.  A bolt of lightning sets off a couple of explosive barrels hidden below the bridge.  The bridge collapses and chaos ensues.  The story is focused on the recovery of the group after the battle.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Sky (Linked Universe) & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Worlds (Linked Universe and Legend of Zelda AU.) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124081
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Time's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This a Hunt fic with a lot of POV's chapter and very little plot. I mostly wrote it to nail down the nine different Link's characters and their character dynamics with the group. I actually started it at work one day while I was waiting for the *insert long rant of curse words here* work computer to actually WORK. I mean, honestly*continues to rant about arrogant IT people. Please stand by*........
> 
> Anyway, enjoy what my braindead mind worked up....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time had a long day.....
> 
> Update!  
> So, I did some editing and I'll explain some more at the bottom. Nothing majored changed, I just did some grammar fixes and added in some more dialog.

Time's POV

**Time sighed heavily.**

It was a deep and poignant sigh. One born from a weary heart and a tired mind. Time pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to make sense of it all. When had it all gone wrong? Was it when they stepped through the portal or when they tried to cross the bridge? Or has entire this quest been doomed from the start? He's lost count of how many days he's been on this damn quest.

**Wrong.**

**He _never_ losses count. **

It has been exactly 5 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 21 hours, 30 minutes, and 12 seconds since he started this damn quest. 13 seconds. 14….

He let loose another sigh.

**_This goddess damned quest._ **

It started with the appearance of strange monsters and dark swirling portals opening up all over Hyrule. Sage, his world's Zelda, had sent him to investigate these strange portals. 

**_One last quest he told himself._** One last adventure before he hung up his blade for good. 

**_If he had only known._ **

If had only known what kind of " _adventure_ " he was getting himself into. He would've…. He would have… Well, for one, he would have called himself crazy. And then he would have turned his tired ass towards home without a second thought. He would have hung up his sword, stored away his armor, and spent the rest of his days listening to Malon sing.

**Wrong, again.**

**He would _never_ abandon his boys. **

……

_If he had somehow known…._

If he had somehow known, that he would meet eight different versions of himself. Eight different versions of the Hero's Spirit; each one different and the same in so many ways. 

If he had known, that would he would adopt eight unruly sons as his own. Or have his heart filled with a sense of pride that he had long since forgotten. 

Or…. meet his ancestor. The soft-spoken hero from a time long pasted. 

Or his decedents! **_Good Goddesses his decedents_**. Time didn't know wheatear to be proud or anger at how his legacy turned out. 

On the one hand, you have _Wild._

Once the chosen knight of his kingdom; he had been nearly killed by Ganon's forces. He had, somehow, survived and was now …. Well… now he's a fire gremlin with a bad case of amnesia. A loyal and brave knight thought and thought.... just not the most tactful knight in the world. Time couldn't blame him though, the kid's been through hell and back to save his world. It's a miracle that he's still standing…... Still smiling…... Still… moving forward…. If not in the most roundabout way possible. 

Then there was _Wind._

_Goddess be damned, Wind_. The boy was barely a teen and he had already been on not one but three grand adventures. Not to mention that he had more skills as a teenager than the rest of had combined. How Wind managed to be everything from a pirate to a train conductor, Time will never know. He smiled at it all; Wind was a free-flowing as his namesake. Greeting each new dawn like a new adventure waiting to unfold. It warmed Time's heart to see at least one of his boys truly happy.

Time sighed again.

Then there was _Twilight._

The young man in question was currently unconscious on a cot next to him. He was burnt, bloody, and badly injured. Twilight had ran headfirst into an explosion during their previous battle. Protecting Wind and Four in the process, but he nearly getting himself killed. Worry laid heavy on Time's mind. Time loved the all of boys like his own _._ Most of the group called him “Old Man” as a joke anyway. Hell, most of them have called him pops by now. _Twilight had been the first to slip and call him pops._ **He liked the name**.

Time mulled over his thoughts as he combed through his boy's hair.

Twilight was a good pup. A strong capable hero with a heart of gold. He had a good head on his shoulders…... for the most part. Twilight processed a skill that many of the Link's lacked. _Common Sense._ Where Time had been stubborn and brash in his youth; Twilight was cautious and observant. Like a stalking wolf, Twilight's instincts are sharp and calculated. Now are all his " _instincts_ " good or needlessly dangerous is a different story. Time had scolded him more than once for a poorly thought-out plan.

**Today was one of those days.**

The day had begun simply enough. They had just crossed over into a new Hyrule. One that no one recognized, but his was nothing new. They had been transported to a few unknown Hyrule's before. This one wouldn't be the last. They were often dumped in the middle of nowhere and left to figure things out on their own. One time, the portal dumped them into a large cave system that had left them lost for hours. Another time, they had to navigate a dense murky swamp on a worryingly thin raft. But at least it was better than the time they had woken up in the middle mountain pass during the dead of winter.

 _This…. Hyrule, however, was different_.

**_This Hyrule just felt wrong._ **

It was empty and foreboding; lacking the soul that hummed through each new world they visited. They passed plenty of ruins and what looks like the remains of a town as they followed an old road. _Nothing looked familiar._ And the rain didn't help either. What had started as a drizzle grew into a steady downpour. Strong enough to obscure the group's sight but not enough to stop their march.

**Then came the bridge.**

It appeared out of the rain and trees like a looming beast. An old stonework bridge. Three piers long and wide enough for two carts to pass through. In its prime, it would have been a marvel of masonry and construction. 

But now… _Now it was in a state of ruin_. 

The roadway was covered in moss and mud. The sidewalls were crumbled and riddled with holes. But worst of all the central pier had collapsed into the river. Leaving only sagging wooden support post to hold it steady. To Times eye, it looked as if the bridge was being held together by a pray. 

The other Links shared similar thoughts.

Four, their resident craftsmen and blacksmith called it an accident waiting to happen.

Hyrule wondering what had happened to the center pier and Legend just scoffed. Saying that it looked worse than some of the ones in Wild's Hyrule.

Wild just shrug as he started to cross. On his heels was Twilight; who was mumbling something under his breath.

Slowly the group walked onto the bridge. Wild and Twilight in front, followed by Four, Wind, and Warriors. Legend and Hyrule a few steps behind them, with himself and Sky in the back. Time took a moment to scan his surroundings as they walked. The bridge was high above the fast-moving river below. On either side, stood steep river banks with thick overgrowth obscuring the path. _To Time it felt like a trap_. A perfect spot for an ambush. Wild had barely crossed the midway point when the **_horns called._**

 ** _Moblins!_** Someone shouted above the noise.

 ** _Lizalfos too!_** Shouted another.

To Time's right, a bokoblin armed with a club tried to jump him. A quick punch sent back the monster into the river. 

Behind him, the sound of dueling swords echoed. Sky was fending off two lizalfos with his master sword. A single glowing swipe laid both of them low.

Time threw a shield to Sky and shouted to pair up. In the melee, Time found himself back-to-back with Hyrule. To his right, he could see Sky and Legend doing the same and to his left, he could just make out the others through the rain. 

Four and Wind were tag-teaming a Moblin, while Warriors dueled another. Further down, Wild and Twilight traded blows with more monsters. 

Thought-out it all the storm grew in strength. It was now raining sheets of water. Time could barely hear the others over the roaring thunder. He strained his sense to keep pace with everyone around him. And then for a split second, the world stilled.

Just has Warriors finished off one of Moblins; kicking the monster back into the swirling depths below. A lizalfo from below the bridge jumped him while his back was turned. The monster latched onto Warrior’s cape and leapt back down into the depths. The weight of the monster combined with the slick stone sent Warriors falling backward over the side.

In a sweeping motion, both Time and Legend reacted. 

Time unleashed a spin attack, as Legend threw a bladed boomerang towards Warriors. The Moblin that had pinned down Wind was cut in two and the lizalfo diced up body fell into the river. 

Four had managed to grab Warrior's hand before he joined the creature in the water. One scrambled climb later and Warriors was back on solid grown.

**_Then…... All hell broke loose._ **

Warriors tried to shout something when a deafening crack of thunder shook the sky. Followed a large bolt of lightning that ripped through the air and hit the bridge. Killing several monsters in its wake and knocked everyone to the ground. In the confusion, Time saw Twilight silhouette outlined against a fire explosion. 

Twilight dove in front of Four and Wind.

He took most of the blast with his shield as it was quickly reduced to cinder and ash, lighting Twilight's arm ablaze. Skidding to his knees in front of Wind and Four.

The blast had Four knocked backward, his head colliding with the stone sidewall.

Wind looked unscathed but clearly dazed force of the blast.

The rest were in various staged of shock and confused when…. The entire bridge started to shake and groaned. The pray that had been holding it aloft was gone. 

In the blink of an eye, huge holes appeared below their feet. Warriors grabbed Four before he fell. Wind had grabbed Twilight's cloak and tried to pull him back when the road gave way. Sending both of them into the river. 

From the other side of the hole stood Wild in a frenzy. Battling back two monster and quickly losing ground. A strong swing met wet stone. Wild dodged out but was sent sliding backwards over the edge. 

**Now they had three in the river.**

**_Four…._ **

Not wasting another movement, Warriors jumped into the river after them. Times shouts to stop falling on deaf ears. Sprinting to his feet, he shoved the unconscious Four into Hyrule's arms. Charging the monster at their backs, Time unleashed Din’s fire on their sorry asses. His boys were in the that goddess damned river. **And they were in his way!**

The group sprinted down the riverbank. Legend in front (Pegasus boots), followed by Time and Sky, with Hyrule carrying Four behind them. The river was black and murky. Its flow swelled from the rain and crashing against the rocky banks. Atop one of these rocks, Time spotted a familiar flash of blue.

_It was Warriors._

He had managed to haul himself up onto a rocky outcrop in the middle of the river. At his side was a still Wild. Panic crept through the group as drew closer. Wild was never still. _Something's very wrong._

Warriors tried to shout over the noise of the river. **Wild's alive but he swallowed a lot of water and _he's not responding_. Wind and Twilight were swept downstream.**

 ** _Can you swim across!_** Legend shouted back.

**No! Not with my arm and Wild's weight.**

**_Stay there! We'll come to you_**. Time grabbed the rope that Sky had handed him. One end was tied to Sky's waist while Time wrapped the other around his gantlet. Sky carefully slid down the bank and into the black swirling waters. 

Thinking fast, Legend threw his hook shot to Warriors. 

**Wrap it around your waist. We'll need both of you to carry Wild across**. He instructed.

With both Sky and Warriors secure, they lifted Wild between their shoulders. Sky lead as they swam to the shore, while Warriors focused on keeping Wild's head above the water. Once on the shore, Time and Legend hauled them up the bank. 

Hyrule carefully laid Four under the cover of a tree before turning his attention to Wild. With glowing hands and a quick spell, Wild was awake and coughing up water. 

**I got this covered. You guys go find the others**. Hyrule commanded.

With a quick nob from Warriors and thumbs up from Wild; They continued their search. Further downstream, the river widened and flooded out into the surrounding timber. In the distance, Sky spotted their sailor nestled high up in a tree. Just as the trio approached, Wind shouted at them to watch out.

 **Three Lizalfos with spears.** He called as the three creatures leap from hiding spots.

Sky and Time make quicky work of their two while Legend dodge rolled the third. Taking out his fire rod, he blasting the remaining monster to ash. Time noticed his limp immanently. Legend just scolded and mumbled something about hidden tree roots.

Now freed, Wind jumped to the wet forest floor. Sky fretted over Wind while Time scanned the trees. _No sign of Twilight_ , he mumbled.

 **He got sweep further downriver. He threw me to the shore before the current got him. He’s hurt, bad….** Wind said while batting away Sky's hands. **_I'm fine, you mother Cucco_** _!_

Time nodded. **_Legend._** **You and Wind head back to the others _. Sky._** **You're with me. The river slowed down in the forest; Twi couldn't have gotten much further**. All parties nodded as they split up.

Sky and Time trudged down the river through the mud and muck. In the distance, Time could hear the rumble of a waterfall. The panic returned to his throat as they ran towards the falls. The falls were tall and filled with jagged rocks. To one side a logjam had formed, chocking the current and flooding the banks. Time franticly scanned the water. His good eye-straining to see through the rain. And then a shout.

**POPS! SKY! Over here!**

Clinging to one of the logs was Twilight. Time exhaled a breath. He was alive. But in bad shape. From the bank Time and Sky could see Twi's burnt arm and a worrying amount of red staining the water around him.

 **Hold on. We'll come out to you. Don't try to swim it.** Time called from the bank. 

Twilight nodded and clung tighter to the log. Sky tied their rope around Time's waist and took his gantlets. **You'll have to go get him. I don't think I can lift him**. Sky shouted over the roar of the falls.

 **Okay, but use boulders as an anchor. We don't need three people going over the falls**.

The log jam was slick and unstable; walking across it would be impossible. Time had to slowly shuffle his way to Twilight. He was in water, finding it swallow enough for him to touch the mossy stone beneath. The current was strong. It threatened to topple Time over at any minute. One wrong move he would go under. Slowly Time inched his way to Twilight. As he near, he is eye widen in shock. 

Twilight's shield arm was burnt and bleeding. It was almost black with bits of his shield that looked welded to his chainmail. There was a large cut just over his right eye and what looked like a stab wound in his side. 

A wordless argument was spoken between them as Time inched Twilight closer. Twilight shrugged out a silent apology as he collapsed into Time's side. Time hooked his arm across Twi's back and under his injured arm. With Twilight good arm hooked around Times neck. 

From the bank, Sky started to pull the two back to shore. They shuffled slowly, careful to not slip on the moss below. Time could feel his pup's limp as they went. 

Time shot Sky a worried glare as they near the shore. Sky only shook his head, his own worried written on his face.

Twilight collapsed the second they got to dry ground. The adrenaline that had to keep him awake was now gone.

 **Pup! PUP! _Stay awake You got to stay awake_. **Time panted as panic filled his mind **.** Shaking Twilight's shoulder, Time kept his pup's focused eyes on him.

 ** _I have a potion_**. Sky hastily pulled out the bottle, half-filled with a dark red liquid. It wasn't much…. But it would have to do. With Sky's help, the two of them lifted Twilight up enough to feed him the potion. Twilight fought to stay awake. The potion helped, but it wasn't enough to heal him.

Time was panicking. Twilight needed help and he needed it fast. 

……..

**_Then a familiar hum…._ **

It filled Time's bones and shook Sky to his core.

Time's head shot up as he frantically searched the tree. Both of his eyes widen when he sees it. **_The familiar glow of a fairy._** It's a pink glow rather than a light blue, but it was a fairy. Sky lets out a gasp at the sight. 

One glow turns into two, then four, and suddenly they were surrounded by soft pink balls of light. One lands on Twilight's arm, another on his injured leg, and two found their way to Time and Sky’s shoulders. More fairies appear around as the rain stops. In front of Time, a few fairies cluster together into a single form. 

She was a small woman, Time notes. One with short rose-colored hair and bright pink eyes. Large pastel wings float out from her back and shed a small puff of glitter as they move. Her soft voice fills the air.

**_Are you the chosen heroes?_ **

Time looks to Sky, then to Twilight, and finally back at the fairy.

 **Yes…**. He stutters out in a quiet voice.

The fairy hums in response as her magic filled the air. It was bright and blinding. Time had a death grip on Twilight and Sky as weightless feeling filled his body. For a brief moment, Time felt like he was flying before his knees landed with a thud. When he opened them again, he was in a.... tree?

Time let out a heavy and wearied sigh.

It was a deep and poignant; one born from a weary heart and a tired mind.

He sat at the heart of the great tree with his boys sleeping around him. To his left laid Twilight in a makeshift coat.

His right arm and leg were bandaged with a healing cloth that the fae had given them. They explained it as bandages infused with a special healing potion that could heal burns and reverse minor wounds. He would still have scars, but his limbs would stay intact. The rest of Twilight's injuries were healed with magic but the fae had advised Time to keep him on bed rest for a few days. A not so simple task for a hero...

To Times right laid Wild. 

He was curled up in a ball and had latch his hand to Time's pant leg. Wild had nearly drowned when he fell into the river. Form what Warriors said. Wild must have hit his head in the water and gotten stuck against a rock. Warriors had managed to pull him out of current but he had still swallowed a lot of water. The rest of Wild's injuries were more manageable. A broken wrist, several small burns, and a few cuts from being tossed around in the water. He would be fine. Time was grateful that no new scars were added to his collection. Only a knot on his head and blow to his pride. 

When the fairies had retrieved him and the others from the forest, Wild…... had thrown up upon landing…... all over Warriors boots. The fae, feeling sorry for the poor boy fed him some smoothing herbs to help his stomach. This only made things worst... and Wild was a heap on the floor before the others could react. Some warm milk and one healing potion later, Wild was fast asleep. 

Further down, Warriors and Wind laid curled up in a single coat. Warriors had a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder from almost falling off the bridge. The rest of his wounds were small and quickly healed with magic. Wind had somehow got away with only a few cuts and bruises. He laughed and said that the monster could barely lay a scratch on him. But the large bump on his head and his slurred speech told a different story. 

Warriors had taken Sky's mother's cucco title upon landing in the great tree. Despite Wild…. And Four… throwing up on him. The captain had hovered anxiously around the boys until sleep overtook him. 

Sky (the original mother cucco) was in the coat on the other side of the two, sound asleep and snoring loudly. His was snuggled up in a blanket with is back firmly pressed against Warriors. Sky had been the furthest away from the explosion on the bridge, fighting at their backs. Time thanked the goddesses that Sky was a fast thinker and a good swimmer. Time chuckled as Warriors threw a pillow at him to quiet his snoring. With any luck, the boy would be out until noon….

A much softer snore joined Sky's. 

It was from Legend. He snored again and he hugged a sleeping Hyrule closer into his chest. Hyrule laid lopsided in Legend grip with his own death grip on Four's sleeve. Who was asleep curled up in a ball next to the two heroes. The trio was squished together on a single coat on the other side of Twilight. The fae had actually offered them each a coat to lay in, but the Links being……. well, the Links, had curled up together in various groups. 

Legend had a sprained ankle and several bruises from the fight, but he was mostly okay. Crabby as hell but okay. Hyrule was exhausted from overusing his magic and had given himself a migraine in the process. He would out until morning. Four was about the worst out of the three. He had been knocked out during the blast and had several burns across his tiny form. Between the fae and Hyrule, his concussion had been healed, but Time knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. Four minds plus one bad blow to the head meant a weeks' worth of headaches for the multi-colored hero.

A soft voice broke Time from his thoughts. 

_How are you feeling?_ The pink fairy spoke in a hushed hum. 

**_Fine_**. Time signed to her.

Her brows wrinkled as she eyed him up. A quick spell and hand wave later, Time's body hummed with the familiar pulse of healing magic. Time exhaled as leaned his back against the wall of the tree. His own wounds slowly mending themselves as the pain dulled.

**_Better?_ **

He nodded and signed _thank you_ to their kind host. 

She nodded and floated out of the room. _She seemed so familiar._ They had talked briefly once the boys were healed. Her Peony and that she was one of twelve great fairies the ruled the land. Over the past year, dark creatures had been spreading like the plague. Their hero, presumably another Link, had died ages ago in a long-forgotten battle, leaving them with little defense. Time wondered if this was the reason for the quest. _Had the goddesses call them all here to defend this Hyrule_? 

**_Probably not._** This would the third Hyrule without a chosen hero to defend it. 

Time sighed as he mulled over his thoughts. Why was she so familiar?

He was brought out of them by a soft groan. Twilight's eyes flutter open as he raised his left hand to comb through his bangs. Turning his head, Twilight squinted to make out Time's form.

_Pops...?_

Hey, Pup. _How are you feeling?_

**Like I’ve been kicked by a mule….**

Time softly chuckled. **_Must’ve been some mule…_**

Twilight let out another groan and tried to sit up. Time pushed him back down. Laying a forearm across his chest. **Not yet, pup**. **You're pretty banged up**. 

_Wh…. Where are the others?_ Twilight lifted his head to search the room. His haze cover eyes doing a poor job at focusing on anything. After a few seconds, his worried brow fell back to Time.

 ** _They're safe, pup_**. _They are fast sleep with us and counting sheep in their dreams._

**_But..... you're not…._ **

**_No… No, I'm not_**. Can't sleep….and someone had to be here when you woke up.

**Bullshit.**

_Pup…._

_You can’t sleep, cause your too worried about us._ **_Malon said you’re worry-wart_**. A soft, teasing smile forming on his lips as he spoke. _She also, said that you think too’ch._

Time huffed…. **_Bullshit_** … **You all just give me heart attacks 24/7.** You expect me to sleep through another one of your stunts?

Twilight huffed back a sorry. _Wild must be rubbing off on me._

Twilight and Time shared a laugh as Time reached up to ruffle his already messy hair.

Twilight groaned again. Shifting uncomfortably under Time touch. Worried, Time rested his palm on his forehead. It was warm to the touch and had sweat was caked to it. 

Here pup, drink some water. Time placed his arm under Twilight's back and lifted him up to a sitting position against his chest. With his free hand, Time grabbed his catenin and held it out to Twilight. His arm was shaky but he managed to take a few gulps before it gave out. Time waited for him speak again, noting the haze as it left his eyes.

**_Weren't we on a bridge……?_ **

_We were._

**How'd we end up in a tree?**

_Magic…_

**Didn't the bridge blow up…?**

_It did…._

Twilight looked around…. His mind slowly putting pieces back together. Time noted how much he looks like a child in his arms. His brow and nose scrunched up in thought. His jaw moved slightly as he mumbled silently. Time chuckled and imagined him as a small boy running about the ranch. Malon would love the idea and would spoil him rotten if given the chance. He could just imagine Twilight's antics. Chasing cuccos, begging for rides on Epona, and dragging every wild critter home as a pet. _He liked the idea._

…….

…………..

**_I hate bridges…._ **

Twilights voice brought Time back to the present.

Hhhhmmm….

 ** _I… just…. I hate crossing tall bridges._** Twilight repeated.

Time's chuckled turned into a low laugh.

_Do you now…_

A light blush dusted his pup's checks, as he huffed up his shoulders and pouted. (He really looks like a child now.)

**_Well...... I always get thrown off of them. Or fall off…. Or get blown off…. Or have to jump off because it was set on fire…. Or…_ **

I don't…. need to hear this, pup. Time pinched the bridge of his nose again. The last thing he needs to thinks about was Twilight's complicated history with bridges and fire. 

How did you even manage to set a bridge on fire…?

It was made of wood and I had a broken oil lamp….

 ** _How… no…. why!_** Would you have crossed a wooden bridge with a broken oil lamp?

_Dungeon Quest…._

**…. Ahhh….** Stupid dungeon quests. They had nearly killed Time, several times over on his own journey. He didn't like to think about the boys being on their own goddess dammed quest. Much less how many times they've been hurt on them.

A few quiet moments passed between them. With the steady snores of the others and whispers of the fae filling the still air.

…..

…….

I'm tired. Twilight quietly yawned.

_Then you should sleep pup…._

**You first……**

Time smiled and hugged his boy in closer. **_Go to sleep, pup_**. I'll be here when you wake.

Night pops.

Goodnight pup...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Time is tired/best dad.  
> Sky is a Mother Cucco (and a sleepily boi)  
> Warriors is one too......  
> Legend is grumpy, but what's new....  
> Hyrule is baby but also medic.....?  
> Four is the only voice of reason  
> Wild is a gremlin with a good heart  
> Twilight tires to be a good boy but is also a gremlin. (Who do you think taught WIld.)  
> They all are really.....  
> And WInd is a child gremlin with very little supervision and brilliant poker face. Moving on....
> 
> Anyway ask question if you got them. Peace out.  
> Update!  
> So, Super thanks toa discord buddy on mine. She found my fic's and recognized my gamer tag. She did a grammar double check for me and helped me with the dialog. 90% of the story stayed the same.... I am just trash at grammar.  
> Peace out.  
> 


	2. Wind's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind's on a Mission. 
> 
> Also!  
> Warning for Language! And a description of injuries! Shockingly both come from Twilight but here is your Warning.
> 
> Update again.  
> More dialog and better grammar.

Wind POV's

**Wind wakes up warm.**

_Too warm_ … and far too cramped. He tried to move his limbs but found them squished by something heavy. Grumbling, Wind opened his eyes to find himself cocooned in a tangle of limbs and a blue blanket. 

_Wait… no_ , that was Warriors scarf. 

He sighs and began to shimmy himself free of the older Link’s grip. A task that was made a bit harder by Sky's additional limbs joining the tangled pile. Finally, free Wind quickly slides a pillow into his place. He had learned from past experiences ( _pranks_ ) that Warriors was a light sleeper and that he would notice his absence before long. 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Wind took a quick look around. They were in a room…. made of wood? For a moment, Wind thinks that they were in a ship's haul.

_No, too green and too quiet for that_. He mutters to himself. If they were in a ship, he would hear the sound of sea birds; the smell of the salty air and feel the soft sway of a rocking ship.

Blinking a few times, Wind’s eyes adjusted to the soft glow of firefly lamps. The earthy smell of bark, dirt, and leaves filled his nose. _They were…. They were in a…. tree….?_ Wind tilled his head and tried to remember how they got here. But the last thing he remembered was Warriors doing his best Mother Cucco impression.

Speaking off, Wind looked back to the Link in question.

He was still sleeping. One of his arms was curled under his head like a pillow while the other hung over the side. Warriors hair was a mess and Sky's arm laid across his face. Sky had starfished across their cots at an odd angle. He had one are covering Warriors face and a leg kicked over his side.

**_Wind snickered_** at the sight and wanted to take a picture with his pictograph……... _but he couldn't remember where it was_. Turning his head to look around; Wind's mind slowly took in his surroundings.

Directly to his left, he found another interesting sight.

Time, Twilight, and Wild all fast asleep.

Time was in the middle; sitting upright with his head tilted back and softly snoring. Twilight laid slanted against Time's left side, with Times arm curled around him. Twilights own arms were crossed over his chest and his head rested on Time's shoulder. Wild on the other hand laid across both men's laps like a lounging cat. Soft mumbles and a stream of drool escaping his mouth.

**_Wind snickers grew louder_**. He really wanted his pictograph now. Maybe he could find Wild's slate and sneak a quick picture. Turning around fully, his eyes were greeted with another picture-worthy sight.

Legend, Hyrule, and Four; all curled up in their own little pile.

Legend laid slumped over a sleeping Hyrule. His's slightly pink hair obscuring a rare soft smile. Hyrule on the other hand, laid tangled and sideways in Legend's arms. One hand had a trip grab on Legends tunic, while the other was curled tightly around Four's waist. Four was curled up in a ball and somehow wedge between the two sleeping heroes. Adding his own mumbles to the quite conversion.

_Wind quickly covers his mouth to suppress a full-blown laugh from sneaking out_. **He wanted pictures. _Now!_** Sneaking off the coat, Wind tiptoed out of the small room and into a winding hallway.

**_He was on a mission._ **

A mission to find their things but more importantly to find his pictograph. Pausing slightly, Wind marveled at the size of the tree..... _and at how he was already lost._ Wind tried to shake the sleep from his brain. He briefly remembered a pink fairy teleporting him and Legend to the tree the night before. But his mind was blurry. When he tried to think too hard, his head hurt with a dull ache. 

As he walked Wind's tried to retrace his steps.

_Let's see the Fairy dropped us off in a room filled with medical supplies and some strange plants. It had been yesterday...afternoon....._

**_Was it yesterday?_ **

_Or had it been longer than that? Did he really sleep through a whole day? No, he would be hungrier if he did._

_Mmmhhhnnn, something smells good_. **He smells cookies!** Gotta find these cookies…..

**_Wait!_** _Wait….._ Wait Wind, you are on a mission…. You have to find your stuff…. You have to….

_Those smell awfully good… maybe just…. a quick detour….._

Wind's nose led him to what he guessed, was the kitchen.

It was a large room with rows of cooking pots, sinks made out of flowers, and to the very back stood a row of clay ovens. Above it, all floating pots and pans moved around the room in a strange dance. Wind marveled at it all. It looked like something out of a fairytale or one of Linebeck's strange tall-tales. Forgetting that he needed to be sneaky, Wind eagerly searched for alluring cookies. 

Walking up and down the kitchen, Wind eventually found the source of the scent. A huge pile of chocolate chip cookies and _they were all his_. 

_Or they would have been if the plate didn't literally float out of his reaching_. 

Slightly miffed at the floating plate, Wind swiftly followed it as it flew through the air. Wind's keen eyes never leaving his prize. As he ducked and dodged several floating pots, pans, and the occasional talking plant in his dance with the plate full of cookies.

The plate remained firmly out of Wind's reached, swooping up and down, diving around corners and through doorways. Eventually, the plate settled on a large oak table at the head of an elegant dining hall. Stopping dead in his tracks; Wind's mouth hung open, at the sight of the hall. It was a beautiful room; decorated with rich fabrics, colorful flowers, and lush vines. 

Wind takes in all in. His mind drifting to one of his grandma's tales. One with daring knights fighting off fire breathing dragons and noble kings……

**A loud growl escapes his stomach.**

Wind remembers his mission. His gazes returned to the temping cookies now well within reach. Only to be distracted by what sat next to the cookies. 

At the head table, sat a _pink fairy_. An air of importance floated around her as she worked. In her hand, she twirled a quill while an inkpot floated patiently to its right. Document, scrolls, and books lined up in attention as she mulled over papers in front of her. To Wind, she felt like a queen…. _A literally Fairy Queen._

It didn't take long for her to notice him.

_You may come in._ She spoke in a soft hum.

**_Are…. are you sure?_** Wind quietly stuttered out.

**Yes. It is quite alright. I need a break anyway.**

….uhmmm….

A silent pause filled the room as Wind approached the table.

**Would you like a cookie?** She offered. _The plates, they are quite pleased with your dance._

_You talk to your plates?_ Wind asked, eyebrow raised while he swiped a cookie.

_Some do…. Others don't_. It all depends on the spirit who made the item. Around here, everything has a spirit…. well, almost everything. _The perks of magic…._ She shrugged.

Winds mind began to drift. _Everything had a spirit? Did the trees have spirits? Did the rocks? If everything has a spirit then what kind of spirit did that bridge have?_

**A very old one…..**

Wind blushed. **_Did he just say that out loud?_**

_You did_.

….. uuhhh…. Sorry…... I was just thinking….

_It's quite alright._ You've been through a lot for someone so small. 

**_Hey! I'm not small!_** _I'm just slow at growing. And besides, those monsters go nothing on me._

Is that so? You must be a part fairy to outwit those beasts.

**Nope! Even better; I'm a pirate.**

**_A pirate?_** She crooks her brow. _I thought all pirates were thieves?_ And by the looks of you; She lightly bopped his nose; _You look to kind hearted to be a thief._

**Not all pirates are thieves.... just the bad ones. No, I'm a pirate hero! _The Hero of the Winds._**

She giggles. So, tell me _Hero of the Winds_ ; how did you end up in the Kingdom of the Fairies?

Wind smiled and began his tale.....

**_Wind woke up to the sound of thunder._ **

He groaned as he tossed and turned in his bedroll, trying to fall back asleep. But the noise of his companions dashed his hopes. Sitting up, Wind felt his hair get ruffed by Warriors, who greeting the tried boy with a smile.

**Morning Wind!** Best get up and get moving. It looks like a long day of marching for us.

Wind whined a few swear words under breath as he whipped the sleep from his eyes. **_He hated walking._** _Well, he hated the long days of nothing but walking. He missed sailing on his ship. Even when the older Links offered to carry him, he still hated all the walking they were doing. **Why couldn't the portals drop them off somewhere closers?**_

**Hey, no back talk. It's too early in the morning swearing. Especially from you.**

Before Wind could argue back with some real swear words; a loud voice butted in.

**_Piss off, War_**. I can swear if I want to.

Wind just snickered as Warriors and Legend started their daily morning argument. Taking a look around, Wind's keen eyes noticed three things. 

**One** ; they were outside. The night before, they had taken shelter in an old barn. They must have switched worlds in the middle of the night. **_Again_**.

**Two** ; all but Sky and Hyrule were already up moving about. Wild was busy cooking breakfast, Legend and War were arguing, and Time was talking with Four and Twilight by the campfire. Probably planning out their day.

**Lastly** ; Wind noticed the sky. It was sunrise, and it was blood red.

Furrowing his brows; Wind mumbles out an old Sailors tale. **_Red sky in the morning…… Sailor's take warning._**

Hhhhhmmm…...

Wind turned and noticed Hyrule sitting up next to him.

The brown-haired link still had straw from the barn stuck in his messy hair. Wind snickered.

Ha. You look like a barn animal.

Hyrule rolled his eyes and shoved Wind as he got up. Wind followed, shoving him back as he took a seat next to Twilight by the fire. Just as he sat down, Wild let out his telltale whistle.

**Breakfast is ready.** He signed, **get it while it's hot.**

The rest of the morning progress quickly. Time gave out orders, Legend and Warriors bickered, and Sky finally woke up. By the time the sun had fully risen in the sky, the group was already matching towards their unknown destination. As they walked Wind noticed the sky growing darker and the smell of rain clung to the still air. 

_This doesn't feel right_. He thought to himself. It has all telltale signs of a storm, but something still feels off. He wonders if this is what storms feel like in this world.

From what he understood, this wasn't anyone's Hyrule. _It certainly wasn't his world_. Not nearly enough water for that. Unless they were on a very large hidden island. Wind got lost in his thoughts as they walked. **_When were they going to go to his Hyrule?_** _Why were they in a new Hyrule already? They had spent about three days in the other one before they switch. **Their stays were never that short.** Was something going on? _

**Your pretty quiet this morning Wind, something wrong?**

Hhmm?

Wind turned to see Four walking next to him. The multicolored Link staring at him. 

Wind shrugged. The air smells _weird_ here. It feels like it's going to rain, but at the same time, the air feels really dry.

Four sniffed the air. _It smells all the same to me_. Then looked to the sky. It does… look like it's going to rain, though. So…. Maybe…. He shrugged.

The air just smells wet to me. Wind shrugged again. He knew the smith meant well, but years of working in the forge probably burnt his nose.

_You can't smell wet things, Wind_. Legend chimed in from the front.

**Things can smell wet**. Warriors snipped back.

Oh, Yeah. Then what does the water smell like, fancy hair?

**Wet.**

Wind snickered and was about to answer Legends boots spell wet with sweat when the sky erupted in to roll of thunder. Within seconds he felt a light drizzle on his shoulders.

**_Great. You talked about rain and now, it's raining. Good job._** Legend grumbled as he pulled out his cloak.

**It's not raining yet. Keep moving everyone.** Time ordered from the back of the group. His own cloak was already pinned to his shoulders. They resumed their march once everyone else had done the same.

The march was quiet. The rain had grown into a steady downpour as they walked. In the front, Wild and Hyrule walked in step with each other. Signing a conversion between them. Twilight scanned the horizon a step or two behind them, periodically joining the conversion as they went. Wind swears he could see his ears twitch back and forth as they walked. Warriors and Legend weren't far behind him, walking in silence for once. Sky was practically sleepwalking in front of him and Four had fallen back to walk besides Time. Wind heard quiet whispers between them as they walked but his ears could pick anything out.

It was probably boring anyway.

They walked in silence for a while. Wind’s boredom growing with each step. He couldn't see anything through the rain. And what he could see wasn't that interesting. Some plants, some trees, maybe an old field; nothing piqued his interest. He was about to whine to Warriors when a shout from Hyrule caught his attention.

_It looks like building up ahead. Maybe there's a town?_

Finally. He heard a few of them whisper out. Including himself.

Maybe they would find something interesting after all. He raced to join Hyrule and Wild at the front of the group, his eyes widen at what he saw.

**_That was no town; those were ruins._ **

The heroes cautiously approached the ruins. From what Wind could tell, it looked like an old outpost that had crumbled into a ruble. Right beside it stood a broken sign buried in the mud and what looked like an old covered wagon.

**_So… we're in Wild's world…. Right?_** Legend spoke.

Wild just shook his head and gestured to his slate. Its screen….. fuzzy…. and unresponsive. 

**Not mind** , he signed.

**Hyrule's, then?** Twilight spoke.

Nope. To…. Green…. for mine. He said with an unsure voice, continuing his mumble under his breath….

Time stopped him. 

**One ruin doesn't make a town. If anything, it's a sign of people. Let keep walking.**

The grouped nodded and carried on; passing more ruins as they went. Soon enough, they were in the remains of an old town.

_The hairs on Wind’s neck prickled_. From the looks of it, the…. _Town_ …. was bigger than Windfall island back home. Wind tried to imagine the town square lit up lanterns and filled with people. But the image only made his heart hurt. _The town… just looked… barren._

**_Then he saw the bridge._ **

It appeared out a thick cover of trees and was shrouded by mist. To Wind in looked to be in an even worse state than the town. It was a long bridge and pretty wide too. Wind noticed that sidewalls were riddled with cannon sized holes and that the roadway was covered with mud. It reminded him of the old fortress island, but in worse condition. To him, it looked like the bridge could fall apart with the slightest breeze. **And the others seemed to agree.**

Four commented on the state of the bridge. Saying that it looked like an accident ready to happen.

Hyrule mumbled something while Legend grumbled. Calling out some of the bridges in Wild's world

The older teen just shrugged and walked forward with Twilight on his heels. 

Wind tagged along with Four and Warriors as they crossed.

_He wasn't scared or anything_ ; he just wanted to walk by Warriors. Sticking close to the older hero's back. From behind him, Wind could hear Hyrule and Legend whispering between them. Wind turned to see where Time was. _He wanted to be sure they were okay to cross_. The tall hero was in the back with Sky. Time nodded to him and motioned him to follow the others. Wind let out a shaky breath.

**_This felt wrong_**. Wind's sense tingled and the hair on his neck stood up. _He felt like a sitting duck._ The high muddy banks looked more walls trapping them in. This bridge was too tall, he thought. _Was it getting taller?_ _And did the sky get darker?_ Wind couldn't get a good read on his surrounding between the rain and the tree line. Everything was obscured. Everything but the black swirling water below.

**Wind didn't like this water.**

It smelled like rot and old rags. Wind would take that old moldy swamp they were dumped in over this.

Wind nearly jumped when felt Warriors touch his shoulder.

_You alright their Wind?_ Warriors had a calm but worried smile on his face. 

I don't like the looks of that river. Everything.... feels.... weird... He voiced.

I know what you mean. I don't......

A loud crack of thunder echoed across the sky.

Followed by the sounds of horns...

**Moblin!** Four shouts as he dodges an incoming swing.

**Lizzalfo's too!** Sky shouts from somewhere in the back.

Monsters appeared from all, Wind could see a hoard of them at either side of the bridge. 

**_They were trapped._ **

Drawing their swords Four and Wind tag team one of the monsters, as Time shouted for everyone to pair up. 

Wind looked for Warriors while trying to dodge the Moblins swings. All around him, Wind could hear others battling several monsters. The clashing of swords and the blunt slam of shields combined with the rolling of the thunder overhead.

From the corner of Wind's eye, he could see Warrior's dueling one of Moblins. With a confident slash and one firm kick, the monster was sent back into the river. 

Wind smiled. **One down, one to…Woah**! He dodges a Moblin’s swing.

Four shouting to pay attention. _Right, focus Wind. Focus._

He tried to time the Moblin’s swing. Dodge, swing, dodge, swing. **Come on, Wind look for an opening.**

From behind him, he hears Warriors shout. When he turned, everything froze.

Warrior was falling.

A lizzalfo had tight grip on Warrior's cape.

**_War. Was. Falling._ **

Wind tried to run. To grab him.

But he found his path block by the large Moblin club. It slammed into his shield. Sending Wind sliding back.

_Four was faster._ He dashed through the Moblin's swing and grabbed Warrior's hand just as he disappeared below the bridge. 

Wind ducks and rolls through the more of the Moblin's swings.

_The last one just barely missing him._

The Moblin was too fast for Wind to land a hit. He kept dodging. He had to keep the monsters focus on him. And off of Four. He spots Time charging in.

He unleashes a spin attack. Wind jumps back, getting out of the attack’s way.

Before the monster even drops, Wind is at Four’s side. The slipper stone kept Four on his knees and Warriors dangling over the edge. With one good pull from the two smaller heroes; Warrior scrambled his way up with a shout.

**Bombs!** His was echoed over the bridge. **TIME!**

**They have bombs under the bri….**

A crack of thunder deafened the sky. 

Followed by a blinding bolt of lightning that shook Wind to his core. 

Dazed and knocked to his knees, Wind tried to find his feet when...

**_KABOOM!_ **

Wind felted like the entire world was rocked. Flame and rubble rained down around him. His ears ringed and his body felt like jelly. In front of him, a wall of fire divided the bridge in two. Wind scurred backward as fast he could, only for his legs to fail him as he slipped. Falling hard on his back and hitting his head. 

His vision blurred even more.

In his daze, he felt something grab him.

He kicks at it. Monsters he thinks. Only for the _“monster”_ to yelp.

_Wait…_

Opening his eyes, Wind saw Twilight kneeling in front of him. His right arm was engulfed in flames and there was a panicked look in his eyes. Wind looked down at what was scarring Twilight. 

**The bridge was collapsing.**

**The Bridge was collapsing! Right beneath their feet!**

Without thinking, Wind grabbed hold of Twilight's fur coat and tried to pull him forward. As he did the stone beneath him gave way.

**He was falling...**

The water felt like hard stone; chilling him to the bone. He regained his sense underwater. Wind tried to fight the current. The smell of rotting water filled his nose and lungs. He broke through the surface; taking a quick breath as the current pulled back down. He felt his knees scraped the bottom as he was tossed and turned in the water. Jagged rocks swept past him in the fast-moving current. On instinct, he rolled his feet forward and waited for the next rock to hit. Once he found it, he launched himself up. Break thought the surface again.

Finally, free of the current he looked around. He was down the river.

_But where was Twilight?_

_Had he fallen in the river with him? Did he get caught on the bridge? **Was he awake?**_ Wind's mind swirled worse than the river. He frantically treaded water in his search for Twilight. Where was he?

Then he saw it. 

**_Twilight!_ **

He was holding tight to a downed tree on the side of the river. He shouted at Wind and waved his hand.

With all his might, Wind swam towards him. Twilight reached out to grab him. Latching on to his wrist with a firm grip and a strong pull. Wind lunged into his arms, hugging the older boy's neck. He felt Twilight let out a sigh before he shouted about the roaring water. 

**You okay?**

**_Yeah, you?_ **

**Fine! Let's get you out of water.**

With one firm shove, Twilight hoisted him out of the river.

His wet hands struggling to grab hold of the log. The rain had grown harder, but the thunder had mysteriously vanished. From his spot, Wind saw Twilight’s arm. **_It was burnt._** Well worse than burnt, it was almost **_black_** with pieces of clothing and sharp metal glued his flesh. The remains of his chainmail were tined red and look melted to his tunic.

**_Twilight your arm…._** Wind tried to shout above the noise. 

Twilight ignored him as he hosted himself on the same log. Wind's eyes widen. 

**_On Twilight's right side was a huge slash_**. Most of the tunic was now rust red and Wind could see his leg was badly burnt. 

**_Twi…._** Winds words were cut off by the tree moving beneath them.

**Fuck.** Twilight growled out when the log broke loose. 

Grabbing Wind, Twilight threw him to the shore. Wind landed with a hard thud in some bushes. He frantically tried to untangle himself from the miserable shrub.

**Damn bushes let me go! I have to help Twilight!**

Once free, Wind sprinted downriver. His eyes training on Twilight's disappearing form. Wind followed the river until he hit the flooded woods. His leg's trapped in the thick mud.

**_Damn it…. Lost… Him…_** he panted out.

The forest was thick and it was flooded to his knees with water. He tried to trudge deeper and deeper into the thicket. Only to be stopped by a hiss.

When he turned around he…..

**_WIND! By Hylia! There you are!_ **

Wind and the fairy jumped at the sound. In the doorway the sight of an irate blonde greeted them. _It was Warriors_. 

Wind couldn't hold back his laughter. War looked ridiculous in his mess underclothes, ruffled hair, and right arm propped on his hip. Tapped his foot against the floor and he glared daggers at the laughing boy. _Wind didn't care. This was too good of sight_. And judging the soft giggles next to him. The fairy found it funny as well.

Huffing at the giggling fools, Warriors walked towards them. He gave the fae a slight bow as he spoke. 

**My apologies, m'lady. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I've been searching for this rascal for over an hour now.** He glared back towards Wind, with the look of a mother Cucco on his face.

With all the grace she could must, the fairy nodded and gestured to the plate of half-eaten cookies. 

_Would you like one?_

With a fresh plate of cookie in hand, both Wind and Warriors left the grand hall. Waving goodbye to the fairy queen. Warriors huffed again as he snuck a cookie from the plate.

**You know….** he began after a bite of the cookie. _The others have probably notice that we are gone. Time's not going to be happy with you snuck off. **Again….**_

**And what about you?** Wind eyed him up. He wasn't going to get blamed for this one. No Sir. If he was going down, Warrior would go down with him.

**_Me?_ ** **I went looking for you.**

_But you stuck off too_. At least I was having a nice conversation with the host. **_Like a gentleman._** He puffed out his chest and gave Warriors an impish smile. _You were running around the tree like a madman and interrupted my story. **Tsk. Tsk. What would your mother say?**_

Warriors crocked his eyebrow and then fawning dramatically.

**Oh, woe is me.** How can Hylida blame me for being a responsible brother? He added an extra flare as he spoke. _And exactly what would your grandmother think about you having cookies for breakfast? **Hhmm?**_

Hey, this isn't breakfast... this is.... uuuhhhh... a Morning snack?

_At six in the morning? **Hardly**_. He said with an eye roll.

Cookies can be for breakfast. He shoved Warrior's side.

Warrior just lightly shoved him bacl as he stole another cookie. _Not really Wind_ , but I should have guessed that you'd find the kitchen. You're just as bad as Wild sometimes. He added with a mouth full of food.

Wind just snickered. **Look who's talking.**

They bickered some more as they walked. Wind tried not to look but, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Warrior's arm. Warrior being the keen bastard that he is, notice right away.

You're staring.

_What?_ No…. I'm not.

**Yes, you are.** It's alright. My arm better now. One of the healers just recommended that I keep it in a sling for a bit.

Wind looked him up and down. Warriors had bandages over his cheek and neck. His left arm was tightly held in a slang, while dark bruises peaked out from under his tunic. Wind could see more bandages around his side and some healed burns on his right arm.

He's eyes found the ground. He knew that Warrior jumped into the river after them. Legend had told him. _And he felt guilty._

He knows that the explosion wasn't his fault, nor was falling into the river, or getting stuck in the tree…. **_But the guilt was still there._**

Warriors caught on.

**Hey, don't give that look.** I know that look well. It's the _"I-feel-guilt-over-things-that-aren't-my-fault-look"._ Dropping his elegant words for city slang. 

None of this was anyone's fault. **We got jumped**.

_But..._

**It happens.** I get jumped all the time by traitors and turncoats.

_But that's..._

**_No! it's not different._ **

**Yes, it is!** _You were fighting in a war!_ We were traveling through...

A monster-infested forest shrouded by dark magic? Warrior's deadpanned. Wind's eyes turned back towards the ground.

_Shit happens. We can't change it but, we can learn from it_. He ruffled Wind's hair. I know you feel bad, but don't worry about it.

Warriors let his accent show. Wind loved it. Underneath all the refinement and training Warriors boasted stood a rough and tumble street kid. It reminded Wind of the savvy buccaneers from his storybook. 

He could just see Warriors as one. Sweeping princess of their feet, while cursing out the yellow-belly, land-loving cowards that had kidnapped her. Wind chuckled as Warriors smiled triumphantly at his smile. 

Once all of us are back up and ready, those monsters aren't going to stand a chance. And _Dink_ better watches his back if he thinks that he'll get the drop on us again.

**Ppttfff! Dink! Who's in hel…** he paused as Warriors glared at him…. **_Heck_** …. Who in the heck is Dink?

You know _, Dark Link_. I figured he needed a nickname too. So, I named him **Dink.**

Wind laughed. It was a stupid nickname, but then again all of there was.

The two continued to joke all the way to their room. Coming up with more ridiculous names for Dark Link as they went. (He personally liked Emo Dork, but War said no.) Once back, Wind had to suppress yet another bout of snickers.

Sky had some fallen off of the cots in his sleep. With his lower half still on the cot and his upper half draped across the floor. Four, who was now up, looked to be mauling over wheatear or not to move the sleeping hero. Across from those two, Legend and Hyrule laid in a tangle of limbs, still asleep.

Less than a minute later, Wild woke up with a bolt. 

**_I smell cookies._** He said in a ruff whisper.

Wild lunged towards the cookies like a hungry wolf. Wind danced around Warriors in an attempt to safeguard his prizes from the glutton before running back out of the room.

Twilight let out a groan in annoyance having rudely been woken up. _Really cub?_

Time just sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. **_It's too goddess damn early for this…._** He gruffed out.

Hyrule yawned as he sleepily stared at the chase going on in their tiny room. Legend grumbled out a slew of curse words before turning his glare towards Warriors. War just stuck out his tongue in retort.

Sky was last to wake with a yawn. Finally registering the commotion in the room.

**_In all Wind thought it was a perfect way to start the day._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick headcannon of mine.... I read Warrior's dialog in a Boston accent. Like all the time. In my head he has the same voice as Franky Rizzoli from Rizzoli and Isles.  
> Also Wind is easily distracted by anything really. He switches between long periods of non-stop chatter and long periods of inner monolog.  
> Twilight doesn't swear often (unless he's with WIld) but when he does, its for a good reason. (mostly a Wild related reason. Or his sparring with Warriors. Those boys don't hold back.)  
> Legend swears a lot.... like a lot..... If the team had a swear jar, all of Legend would be broke.


	3. Warriors POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warriors had a long morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody...... So this took a bit longer then I thought it would take. The weather where I live has sucked the last couple of days, causing my normally 40 minute drive into work to become an hour+ minute drive.  
> Anyway enjoy Warriors rambles as he looks for WInd.  
> Also warning for language. 
> 
> Peace out.

Warriors POV

**Warrior wakes up to the sound of soft snickers.**

_Wait…._

**Something wrong……**

He sits up with a bolt; only to imminently regret it. His head starts to swim and a sharp pain shoots up his arm. Groaning lightly Warrior scouts himself to a seated position against was the wall. And lets his eyes focus on the ceiling above. After a few breathes he takes in the world around him.

To his right laid a sleeping Sky. Starfished across both cots and snoring loudly. **_Lucky_** ; he thinks to himself.

_Oh, how, Warrior wished that he could sleep that soundly._ Sadly, years of training and war had drilled him into a light sleeper. Still, something about the sleeping hero warms his heart. He smiles and reaching up to comb through Sky's hair. Moving the stubborn bangs that clung to the hero's forehead. He takes in the rest of the room.

To his left, War makes out the sleeping forms of Time, Twilight, and Wild. 

He lets out a light chuckle at the trio. Time is fast asleep ( _for once_ ) and slightly snoring. He is seated upright with his head tilted back. Warrior notes that he'll probably be sore-as-hell when he wakes up. Still, it was good to see the old man sleep. _He needed more of it_. 

Leaning into Time's left side sat Twilight. 

He must have woken up during the night; Warrior thinks. Otherwise, he would still be lying flat in his cot and not sleep brooding into Time's shoulder. Warrior notes the state of Twilight's burnt arm. It's wrapped up tightly and held in place by a sling. The bandages had lost their glow and no longer look the rust-red of the night before. _That's good_ he thinks. _At least he's healing._

Warriors then turned his attention to the lump lying across their laps. _Wild_ ; as not where he had fallen asleep the night before. _Instead_ , the teen was lounged out across both men's laps. War had to smile. The teen looked like a lazy cat lounging in the sun. He was on his stomach, with his head comfortable snuggled against Twilight's stomach and his body draped across Time's leg. 

Warriors felt his smile grow wider as takes in the scene. Two of the group's more " _serious_ " members snuggled up with teen sized cat acting as a blanket. **_Oh, the irony he thinks._**

A light snore draws his attention. His snickers grew louder at the sight in front of him. Directly across from him lay Legend, Hyrule, and Four, all curled up in one sleeping pile.

_They were a tangled mess of limbs by this point._ Legend had slumped over from his seat and was practically laying on top of Hyrule; who had been turned sideways in Legend's arms. Hyrule's mouth was wide open and drool slipped out of the corner. Four was nestled between them and curled into a tight ball. 

Warrior took a moment to soak in the scene. Legend's peaceful smile, Hyrule's soft snoring, and Four mumblings. _They look innocent, almost._

War enjoyed the calmness of the room. He doesn't get calm days all too often. Between the wars, this quest, and Wind's pranks…...

**Wait…**

**_Wind…...?_** He reached to his side. Fumbling around in the soft light for their youngest member. He found a pillow instead. Warriors looked around the room, counting heads as he went.

**One, two, three…. Wait…. _Where's Wind?_**

Grumbling, he turned his gaze to the open door. **_Hyldia damns it_** _. It's too early for this Wind_. 

He lets out a sigh and untangles himself from Sky's grasp. Quietly, he tip-toes out the door and into the hallway. He groans at the bright light of the hall. **_Alright, you little scamp, where'd you go?_** Warrior looks up and down the hall. Knowing Wind, he either went exploring or to find a bathroom. He really hopes it's latter. Warrior wasn't in the mood for another round of _"wherein the Hyrule did Wind run off to this time"._

(To be fair, Hyrule and Wild are the masters of this game). 

He pinches the bridge of his nose and picks a direction. After walking for a bit, he finds himself in a large room. Numerous beds lined the wall with medical supplies well-stocked in cabinets near each bed. Incense burner filled the room with a calming scent and his ears pick the distant sound of healing fountains. _He sighed again._ He was in the medical wing. This was the room that the fairies had dropped them off in from the night before.

**A wave of memories from the night fill his mind.**

_The pink fairy appeared out of nowhere._ Not that they could see much through all the rain. Hyrule nearly jumped out of his skin. Whacking the disoriented Wild outside the head as he tumbled backward. Which, caused the boy to fall back into Warriors chest; which cause his own topple…. _right onto his already injured arm_. The scene must have been quite… _startling_.... for the fairy to witness. She did her best to smile sweetly and calm down the heroes. She told them that the others were already safe and that she would guild the small group to them. Warrior was suspicious but went along with it anyway. He wasn't one to look a gift fairy in the mouth. Especially, one that was willing to help some random ass heroes that showed up injured in the middle of a forest.

**_Still, he's had worst days…._ **

The teleporting was a… _new_ … experience for him. It felt very different from the portals. Or even Wild's strange way of teleporting. The dark portals felt… almost sticky… like a thick black smoke that compassed them in magic. Only to rudely spit them back out when and where it pleased. 

Wild's... _magic_... if you want to call it that; felt more like a _buzz of electricity_ being shoot through him as his body moved at light speed from one point to another.

The fae's magic, in contrast to both, felt… _light and almost… calming_. It gave him the sensation of flying while also being embraced by something. _It was also very, very bright._ The fae's magic just about blinded him when she teleported them to her home. 

Warriors landed with a thud. The sudden gravity nearly buckling his legs. He tried to stand up straight to better support Wild. But… the teen didn't have the best trip and doubled over as soon as they landed in the tree. He was still standing thanks to War, but after a few dry heaves, the poor boy… **puked** … all over War's shoes. 

He grimaced, but keep holding on to Wild. The feral teen would have fallen in his own vomit if he didn't. He heard Legend snicker from behind him. War just groaned and tried to help Wild.

The fae tried to help too, but whatever herb they gave Wild only worsened the problem as Warrior found himself covered in more even throw up. Time took over after the **_third accident_** _…. that involved on now awake Four_. Legend had passed the " _joking about it_ " phase and had progressed to the " _fine, I'll help but only because you're pathetic_ " phase of caring about War. One magic clean-up spell later and Warrior's clothes were mostly free of vomit.

After that…show… The fae had got to work on healing the ragtag group.

They wrapped most of their wounds in a healing cloth that glowed when applied. The pink fairy, Peony, he believed had explained it as potion infused bandages that slowly healed a wound. When he asked why you went a slower process over being magically healed…. **Hyrule.... collapsed from exhaustion.**

_He got his answer._

_And Legend freaked out._

They all did, really. When any of them suddenly goes from standing to laying on the floor in heap; it's all hand on deck to figure out what went wrong. Still, Hyrule was a bit more… _fragile_ …no, that's not the right word…. he's not as… _sturdy_ … then the rest of them. A capable hero with powerful magic, yes.

But he was also only a 16-year-old boy with twig arms.

And he likes to skip meals,

and he had penton for getting into trouble. 

_And for getting lost. And… okay, let's just call him a work in progress._

Warrior let out a groan and turned on his heel to leave the room. **He didn't want to think about it.** He didn't want to think about Four's concussion, or Legend's broken ankle, or Time's twisted knee, or...

**Excuse me?**

A stern voice broke his thoughts.

_Are you lost?_

War turned to see a small aqua fairy hovering near him. _She looked familiar?_

_No… Um… I'm looking for a friend of mine_. Small boy, blonde hair, goes by the name of Wind. Warriors gestured as he spoke. Trying to give the aqua fairy an idea of what Wind looked like. Although, he was pretty sure she was one of the healers from before. 

**Why is she familiar?**

She just shakes. No, I don't think I've seen anyone come through here. The aqua's fairy's voice is cold but laced with concern. _I also think that you should have your arm in a sling_. Floating over to his injured arm. _Your shoulder was dislocated and your bones are still mending_. **_It needs to be in a sling._**

I feel fine, truly. Warriors tried to hide his arm. **She's definitely one of the healers**. Her voice reminds him of…

**_Wait… Proxi?_ **

The fairy was less convinced. Transforming in a flash of light, the small aqua fairy was replaced by a petite woman with square glasses. 

**March**. She orders and pointed towards one of the beds. Warriors gruffed but followed suit. Plopping down on the nearest cot as the fairy floated some medical supplies around them.

**_Yep, that's Proxi, alright._ **

Her form isn't quite as he remembers it. _But he'd know that stern voice anywhere._ In his era, Proxi looks a little bit older... with her dark indigo hair framing a pair of tried brown eyes. _She always loved to remind him how little sleep she got while training him._ Her clothing choice sure hasn't changed. She still looks like the royal librarian in her high neck vest and puffed out white sleeves. _He had to laugh_. Some of his fondest memories were training with Proxi in that dusty old library. She and a teal fairy named Vi trained him in everything from swordsmanship to manners. Instructors and Commanders often came and went in War's life, but Proxi was a constant. **One of the few.**

Warriors hid a smile as he watched Proxi tend to his arm. _Just like the old days. Same old fritting Proxi._ He chuckled softly.

**_What?_** **Do you enjoy getting hurt?** She scolded him.

**No, no, of course not** … It… just… you reminded me of an old…. teacher of mine. _Was teacher even the right word_ , he thought. _She was a fairy, like you… say_ … he takes a breath…. _may I ask your name?_

A cold glare fell upon him. The aqua fairy eyed him up as she applied new bandages to his arm. After a moment, she sighed.

_Proxima._

**Ha! I knew it**. You are the fairy from my world. 

The fairy jumps with a slight blush. **_How… what… I don't know you_**. She angrily flutters above him now.

War just smiles. _Yeah, I didn't think you would_. If my math's right, my era is a _long_ way off.

Wait…. You're from the future? **But…how… how in the Gold Goddess is that possible**. Her voice trailed off. 

War couldn't keep the smile off his face. It felt good meeting a familiar face.

He explained the situation as Proxi finished tending to his injuries. **So, we're pretty sure that Dark Link is behind all of this**. _What we don't know is why._

Hhhmmm. Proxi hummed and drummed her fingers on her forearm. Well…. She said with a sign…. **The only thing that I can think of is the Triforce… or Master Sword. Both of which are hidden away and protected by ancient Fae magic.**

War pondered her words. _Those could be it._ But if Dark Link wanted those items.... then why not take them from the group. Sky has the _original **Master Sword**_ …… And Hyrule wields the _entire **Triforce**_ **.**

Uugghh. I need to talk this over with the others. He sighed out. Proxi did the same, not finding an answer, either. 

Speaking of… When the rest of your… _companions_.... are awake. She began. I would like to perform secondary exams on all of them. If they are as half as buried as you are… _so Hyldia help me… I'll_... Her voice trailed off into another sign

Warriors just shrugged. _We’re not that bad... I’ve had worse days…_

Proxi's icy glared returned. **What was that?**

_I said I'll send them your way once they're awake_. He corrected. But first…. I need to find Wind. 

I haven't seen anything, but I can ask around. If I were you…. I would start with the kitchen… or the bathrooms perhaps? 

Warriors nodded. That was my thinking too. 

Following him to the door, she points down the hall. _If you keeping walking this way, you'll find the kitchens and a large dining hall_. Pointing in the opposite direction. _The bathrooms are that way to your right._

He thanks her and promises to return with the others once he finds Wind. Proxi nodded and shifted back into her smaller form. Fluttering towards the back of the room.

War stepped out into the hallway; looking up and down the corridor. He would check the bathrooms first, then double back towards the kitchen. If he was lucky, he'd catch Wind before he wandered off too much farther.

The bathrooms were large. Just like everything else in this tree. The room looked like a communal bathhouse but with halls and rooms for individuals. He didn't hear any giggling or see any messes, so he guessed that Wind wasn't here. He was about to leave when he overheard the soft murmurs of a few passing fairies. 

They were chatting about a visitor in the grand hall. **_A small boy must have chased a plate of cookies through-out the halls_**. From what he could hear, said boy, was currently talking with Queen. Warriors sighed.

_Yep, that's got to be Wind. Only a Link could cause trouble at this ungodly hour._ He turns on his heel and swiftly walks down the hall. He tries to keep his mind focused as he speedwalks down the hall. **He gotta find Wind.**

His mind starts to drift to the battle from yesterday. 

_Goddess damn it_. **_He didn't want to think about this_**. He doesn't want to think about all the signs that they missed. Or how the river seemed so unnatural. Or the monsters that just appeared out of nowhere, or... or how they… just appeared out of nowhere…

**_Hold up._ **

They all saw the side of the bridge as they walked up. _Warriors got a clear look at it, even._ The sides of the bridge were monster free. And certainly, didn't have any bright red bomb barrels nestled underneath it. 

_Then how…_

**_He thinks back to the bridge…._ **

They didn't see the bridge at first. The rain and mist made it impossible to anything, really.

**But it all parted when they came upon the bridge.**

The bridge was old, _like really old to Warrior's eyes_. It was long too. From what Warriors could make out; he counted at least three piers. With the middle one being propped up by rotten post. The roadway was covered in moss and mud from the downpour. Its sidewalls were riddled with holes and the entire bridge seemed to groan in the wind. _To his eyes, it looked like the whole thing would collapse the second they tried to cross._

Taking a moment, War inspected the river. It was far below the bridge and filled with black swirling water. **_It reeked too_**. Whatever had lived in the river, it was dead now, or at least it smelled like it. The banks of the river weren't much better. They were steep and covered in overgrowth. The more he looked at it, the less he liked it. **_This felt wrong._**

**_This felt really wrong._ **

He looked up to find Wild walking forward, carefree as always. Twilight, was less so and right on his heels _. Good idea_ , he thinks. _Cross it in pairs. That way, if something does happen., someone's there to help._

He decides to cross with Four, who already cautiously walking forward. He hears Wind follow behind him. The boy let out a light squeak when he noticed Four and himself crossing. War slowed up to let Wind walk beside him.

War keeps his head on a swivel. He can feel that something is…. **_off_** … about this whole situation. He looks forward to Twilight and Wild. Wild is… cautious, _for once._ Slowly walking forward across the middle portion of the bridge. Twilight isn't far behind him. His head focused down on his steps as his ears flick at the slightest sound. 

Four was slightly off to War's right. Inspecting the sidewalls as they walked. In-between them is Wind; who, quite frankly looked panicked, was muttering to himself. He nearly jumped out of his skin when War touched his shoulder.

**You alright their Wind?** Warriors tried to sound calm. 

_I don't like the looks of that river. Everything.... feels.... weird..._ Wind responded in a quiet voice.

He understood. _He understood, completely_. This bridge…. this storm…. _Hell, this entire world seemed… wrong._ Almost foreboding in its silence and sheer emptiness. 

_I know what you mean_ ; he said while running a hand through his wet locks. I don't….

His voice was cut off by a roar of thunder…. Followed by the **_horns…._**

**_They appeared out of nowhere_**. A hoard of monsters rose up from below the bridge. One on his right and Two to his left. 

**_They were Trapped._ **

**Hyldia Damn it!**

Four barley dodges an incoming swing as he shouts. **Moblins!**

War hears Sky from the back, **Lizzalfo's too.**

And from the front, he hears Twilight shout. **More Incoming!**

Time shouts to pair up over the noise. 

War looks over to see Four and Wind began to tag-team one of the Moblins. His own two were reduced to one as his shield-slammed one monster back into the river. The other dodges and readies his blade. 

_This was going to be a duel._

The two dueled back and forth for a few moments. The Moblin was stronger, but he was faster. He dodged the brutish swings.

Swiping low, he slashed the beast across its thigh. He rushed his shield forward while directing the beast swing. The beast loose balance and was sent backward. One kick later and the beast was back over the side.

Taking a breath, War quickly checked on the others.

Wild and Twilight held the front but were _losing ground._

Sky and Legend were having the _same trouble_ at their backs. 

Hyrule and Time were currently dealing with a jumping Lizzalfo. Time stuck it down with a solid slam of his greatsword. But more looked to be climbing up the side.

**_They were pushing them closer to the center._ **

He turned to help Four and Wind…. They were pinned against the sidewall by the large beast. Four blocked a swing while Wind jumped to sneak behind. It failed and the boy quickly dodged another swing.

Warrior was about to rush in when a **_heavy pull caught him down._**

He slid backward, boots scraping against the wet stone. War looks over his shoulder to see a lizzalfo with a death grip on his cape. _The slimy monsters' eyes were wide with glee._

He buries his sword into the hard stone. Hoping that it stops his fall. It only slows it as he spins to face the monster. He tumbles back over the edge. Boots first, he lands on the beast head. Knock the creature down.

The force causes His sword to give way as he topples.

Out of nowhere, Four grabs his hand as a bladed boomerang hits the monster square on the chest. With a poof the monster was dead. War grabbed the blade and uses it as an anchor point to climb back up. 

He hears the monster growls to his side. When he looks, he doesn't like what he sees.

**Bright Red Barrels.**

**_Dozens of them._ **

_Warrior pause the scene_. 

**Those hadn't been there before they crossed.** If he counted right. There were at least a dozen bright red barrels stacked high underneath the broken pier. Several monsters surrounded the barrels, armed to the teeth with swords and bows. They hadn't been there either. 

**_None of the monsters had been there before they crossed._ **

_There had to be magic involved_. That's the only way Dark Link…. He stops for a moment.

Wait… _Dark Link_ … That sounded… well _dark_... and slightly silly.

He needs a nickname…. Let's see….

_DL?_

No.

_Darkie…Dorkie... Shadow…._ No…

Ahh, _Dink_. That sounds right. Anyway…. where was he?

**Right, magic**. _Dink_ had to have summoned the monsters and explosives in with magic. So, he was using some sort of teleportation magic. **_Teleportation magic can be tracked....._** _Could it be track?_ He'll have to ask. In his world, Lana could track certain types of magic. Maybe the fae could too?

**Back to the bridge.**

He nearly falls into the river. Someone, _probably Legend_ , throws him a blade. It hits the monster square in the chest and knocks War free from it grip. The beast falls back into the river. And he scrambles back up wall.

When he is finally back on the bridge, he shouts to Time.

**Bombs! _TIME!_ There are Bombs under the bri….**

His words are cut off by the loudest crake of thunder he'd ever hear. Followed directly by the largest bolt of lightning ever.

War's body shook. He felt his knees hit the stone deck, ears ringing and eyes blurred from the blinding flashes.

He only gets a moment to recover before…

**KABOOM!**

A wall of fire and rubble split the bridge. 

In front of him, he sees Four get blasted backward. His head hitting the hard sidewall. War is at his side in a second. He frantically looks for Wind. His eyes refusing to focus.

When they do, he spies Wind and Twilight.

Twilight's are is _engulfed in fire_ and his knees next to Wind. Panic grips both of their faces. To War's right, he hears Time shout.

**_Get back! The road is…_ **

The bridge let out a groan as the stone beneath Wind and Twilight gives way.

**War's eyes widen.** He tries to lounge for them but just misses Wind's tunic. When he looks up again. He sees Wild on the other side of the bridge. He's on his feet but losing ground to some still alive monsters. One poorly timed swing and Wild was sent sliding across the wet stone. 

_Right into the river…._

War doesn't think. **Everything’s happening too fast. _He's in the water before he knows it._ **

**He pauses the scene again.**

Not his brightest moment…. But Hyldia be damned. Watching three of his brothers fall in that damn river pushed him over the edge. Like hell, he'd ever let Dink take his brothers. Warrior continued to huff about Dink and his stupid plans when he hears a familiar voice.

**_And then Twilight lifts me out of the river._ **

_That's Wind_ , he thinks. _Wait… who is he talking to?_ **_Please don't let it be the Queen_**. He's really not in the mood to meet royalty today.

War doubles his gate as he follows the voice.

The dining hall and kitchen are like a maze. He would be impressed if he was currently searching every nook and cranny for Wind. He listens to Wind's story as he searched. **And he does not like what he hears.**

_Really Twi_ , did you have to throw Wind to shore? _What if you missed?_ Twilight wouldn't. But if his arm felt as bad as it looked. He wasn't in any condition to just… toss... Wind like a sack of potatoes. _War feels himself getting angry._

He rounds a corner into a grand hall.

**_WIND! By Hylia! There you are!_ **

Wind and the fairy jumped at the sound. He felt no guilt…. _Okay, maybe a little_ but that's not the point.

Wind turns to look at him and imminently starts laughing. 

**That little shit.**

One crude introduction to a Fairy Queen and plate of cookies later, the duo was on their way back to the others. _Not one of his best moments_ , War thought. But at least he found Wind.

He smiled at the giddy boy. Wind had a large plate of cookies in hand and was looking quite proud of himself. War had to roll his eyes. 

_Only Wind._

He huffed as he snuck a cookie from the plate. **You know….** he began after a bite of the cookie. **The others have probably notice that we are gone. Time's not going to be happy with you snuck off. _Again…._**

**_And what about you?_** Wind rolled his eyes.

**Me?** I went looking for _you._

_But you stuck off too._ At least I was having a nice conversation with the host. **_Like a gentleman._** Wind puffed out his chest with his trademark imp smile and knowing glare. _You were running around the tree like a madman and interrupted my story. **Tsk. Tsk. What would your mother say?**_

Warrior rolls his eyes and puts on a show.

**_Oh, woe is me._** He sings out while pretending to be hurt by Winds words. _How can Hylida blame me for being a responsible brother?_ (He really not that responsible. Just ask Time.) _And exactly what would your **grandmother** think about you having cookies for breakfast? **Hhmm?**_

_Hey_ , this isn't breakfast... this is.... uuuhhhh... a Morning snack?

_At six in the morning?_ **_Hardly_**. War deadpanned at the smaller boy. 

Cookies can be for breakfast. He shoved Warrior's side.

Warrior just lightly shoved him back and stole another cookie. _Not really Wind, but I should have guessed that you'd find the kitchen. You're just as bad as Wild sometimes_. He added with a mouth full of food.

Wind just snickered **. Look who's talking.**

Warrior loved that snicker, as annoying and terrifying as it was. He liked to see his little brother happy. They bickered some more as they walked. He caught Wind staring at his arm. He sighed when he made an all too familiar face.

**_You're staring._** He stated as quietly as he could.

**_What?_** No…. I'm not. Wind jumped, a slight panic in his eyes.

War sighed. **_Yes, you are._** It's alright. My arm better now. _One of the healers just recommended that I keep it in a sling for a bit. He_ tried to reassure him. The last thing he wanted worry Wind.

Wind looked him up and down, his keen eyes taking in his form. War did the same to him. 

Wind, by the grace of the goddess, survived the whole bridge event with minimal injury. Wind had a few bruises and several small cuts, but he was mostly okay. War was worried about the bump on Wind's head. Wind took one hell of a hit when he slipped on the bridge. And his slurred speech last night didn't ease War's mind. _He was defiantly sending him to Proxi after breakfast._

Winds eyes found the ground and a guilt-ridden looked returned to his face. **War was having none of it.**

**Hey, don't give me that look**. I know that look all too well. It's the " _I-feel-guilt-over-things-that-aren't-my-fault-look_ ". His accent let loose. ** _None of this was anyone's fault. We got jumped._**

**But...** Wind's eyes widen at the older Link. _Good Hylida, Wind!_ Who told you that you were responsible for this shit situation? 

**It happens.** War tried to control his temper. I get jumped all the time by traitors and turncoats.

**_But that's..._ **

_No! it's not different._

**_Yes, it is!_** You were fighting in a war! We were traveling through...

A monster-infested forest shrouded by dark magic? Warrior's deadpanned to cut him off. Wind's eyes turned back towards the ground.

**Shit happens.** We can't change it but, we can learn from it. He ruffled Wind's hair. _I know you feel bad, but don't worry about it._

His was accent full force now. War didn't care. Even after years of training and etiquette, War never let his accent go. Even when his sisters threatened to cut off his hair. _Especially when his sister threatened to cut off his hair_.

Wind chuckled and Warriors smiled triumphantly as he continues his speech.

Once all of us are back up and ready, those monsters aren't going to stand a chance. _And Dink better watches his back if he thinks that he'll get the drop on us again._

**Ppttfff! Dink! Who's in hel…** he paused as Warriors glared at him…. **_Heck_** …. **Who in the heck is Dink?**

**You know, Dark Link. I figured he needed a nickname too. So, I named him Dink.** He winked at Wind with a smile. _A stupid nickname for a stupid person he thought._

Wind continued to giggle. More like **_Dork Link_** , he snarked.

**_Or Dingous,_** War offered.

The two continued to joke all the way to their room. Coming up with more ridiculous names for Dark Link as they went. War had to flick Wind's ear anytime he used a swear word. He was going to have a talk with Time and Legend about all the swearing. **_Again_**. (He's just as bad.)

The sight that greeted them when they returned was…. Let's say…. Entertaining, to say the least.

Sky had some fallen off of the cots in his sleep; half on and half off. Four, who was now up, sat crossed-legged on Sky's cot with a perplexed looked on his face. He seemed to be arguing with himself again. 

Across from those two, Legend and Hyrule laid in a worse tangle pile than when War had left. And the sleeping trio of Wild, Twilight, and Time had started to slump over.

Less than a minute later, Wild woke up with a bolt. 

**_I smell cookies_**. He said in a ruff whisper.

The feral Linked lunged towards the cookies like a hungry wolf. Wind jump back and ran around Warrior in an attempt to safeguard his prize. The two danced around him before swiftly exiting the room in a chase down the hallway.

**War! Help!** Wind shouted as he left.

Twilight had been knocked to the ground when Wild moved. He groaned in annoyance as he sat back up. _Really cub?_

The old man gruffed out a few swear words before added his own sigh to the mix. **_It's too goddess damn early for this…._**

Hyrule yawned as he sleepily stared at the events occurring around him. Legend, the grumpy bastard, grumbled out a slew of curse words before turning his glare towards Warriors. War just stuck out his tongue in retort. 

Sky was last to wake with a yawn. Finally registering the commotion in the room. _Is it morning already?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Links are terrible for swearing.  
> Time tries to control it but very often forgets about little ears. He's going to have a field day when he gets kids.... oh, wait...  
> Twilight handles it a bit better then most. He curves a lot of his language around others. Unless he's with War... then all bets are off.  
> Speaking off, Warriors tries his hardest to not uses bad language in front of kids... he really does... it just slips out....  
> Legend doesn't care and he never will. Fuck off!  
> Hyrule.... what's swearing? (Legend:..... shit. I fucked up!)  
> Four can and will swear for a good reason.  
> Sky hardly ever uses bad language, not that he can't he just doesn't use it all to often.  
> Wild and Wind are the worst about it, because neither of them have any impulse control and know no fear.....


	4. Four's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four's POV  
> Or  
> Green, Blue, Red and Vio's POV  
> IE  
> The colors do some thinking and meet some "old" friends.

Four's POV

It's too early for this.

_Is it too early?_

What time, _even it is?_

**Why is everyone awake!**

Four groans. **Really everyone?** _Are we already doing this?_ Well, nothing like getting the day going early, I guess. Four peaks open his eyes to see Warriors sneaking out of their little room. _Wait… why is War sneaking out_. That's more of a Hyrule or Wild thing.

Maybe…. he has got to pee?

Why is he even up?

 **Wait _._** _I heard snickering earlier_ ; he's probably going after Wind.

How do you know it's Wind?

_Who else would be snickering this early in the morning?_

_Fair point._ Four wiggles himself from between Legend and Hyrule. Sitting on the edge of the cot, he takes a look around. Across from him lays Sky, spread out wide and snoring loudly across two cots. Four smirked. _Well, that explains why Warrior left in such a hurry. Where Wind goes, Warriors follows._ He thought. 

The colors really hope that Wind just wandered off to find the bathroom or something. They really didn't want to deal with a Link related mess this early in the morning. Four signed _if the Captain was on top of it, then there was no need to worry. **Right?**_

Four yawned and looked around the room some more. Next to him, laid Hyrule and Legend. Sound asleep and curled up like a bunch of kittens. Four smiles. 

Awww. They look so cute, Red sighs.

Yeah. And I think _Legend's even smiling_. Blue chimes in.

Green lets out a soft chuckle. Wow, that rarer than a gold rupee.

Vio smirks and chuckles with the rest. 

It was nice to see Legend and Hyrule so peaceful. Hyrule's peaceful moments were few and far between. The shy and flighty teen was slowly opening up more to the group, but it was a work in progress. The colors theorized that Hyrule often traveled alone in his world. Trusting very few and befriend even less. So, having an entire group of people to watch his back; was probably a nice change. 

Four rests his head in his hands and watched as Hyrule lets out another snore. Some drool slips down his lip as he hugs Legend's arm closer, like a child hugging a stuffed bear. Four chuckles at the sight. Legend shuffled in his grasp. He had a rare soft smile on his face and was still…sorta sitting upright. He had fallen asleep sitting up last night with Hyrule and Four on either side of him. The veteran fussing over them like a mother cuccuo. He’s a big softy once you got to know him. The colors could agree on that.

Altogether, the colors had several theories for the veteran's grumpiness and overall snarky attitude. Red and Blue had theorized that Legend's attitude came from having so many adventures. Vio thought that he was just born that way. And Green, well Green, had a hunch that it had something to do with name Legend would whisper in his sleep. Though he never brought it up. All the Link's have their secrets. The colors included.

Four sighed again. Still, last night had been a nice treat with Legend making sure that Four and Hyrule were safe and warm before falling asleep himself. The colors remanence at how warm it had been. None of the colors particularly like the cold. And they had gotten wet yesterday. So, very wet. 

All of the colors groan at the thought of the biting cold. Four turns his head to look about the room some more. Trying not to think about the bone-chilling cold he had experienced the day before. To his side, he sees the sleeping forms of Time, Twilight, and Wild. Four smiles as all of the colors laugh in his head.

Time is seated against the wall but slouching slightly to his side. His head is lounged back and snoring softly. At his side sat a sleeping Twilight.

_Wait… wasn't he laying down on a cot last night?_

Yeah, he was out cold.

He must have woken up during the night.

 _Well, that's obvious_. Time wouldn't just move an injured Twilight.

**Hey, don't be mean.**

Sorry.

The colors resolve to drop it and giggle at the way Twilight was sleeping. The wolfish Link was… sleep brooding… right into Time's left side. With his head buried into the old man's shoulder and arm tightly hugged against his chest. Four noticed that his injured arm had lost the magically glow from the night before. He hopes that is a good thing. It had been badly burnt and, Four feared the worst. 

He then turns his attention to the sleeping lump in Twilight's lap. Wild, was sound asleep and lying across Twilight and Time's legs. Four let out a chuckled. Now, that's a sight well worth waking up. Wild was stretched across both men's legs and drooling onto Twilight's lap. He let out a yawn and light mumble as he stretched and turned over onto his side.

**Awww. He looks like a kitty**

_What's with you and cats today._

Twilight told me about all of his cats the other day.

_Wolf boy keeps cats?_

Yeah, he has about five of them. They each have names and their own beds at his house.

I thought he owned goats.

 _No, he herds them_. I don't think they're his personally. He wants a bunch of his own though.

He better not let Wild near it.

Why not?

 _Wild doesn't need any ideas._ It's hard enough to keep him away from the animals.

The colors agreed on that. Wild loved animals, especially wild ones. (Ha, pun…) And keeping him from trying to either hunt or ride any animal they came across… was a difficult task. Four didn't have to be reminded about the goat riding incident, nor the bull, or the lion one either.

Still, there was something nice about seeing Wild asleep. _The poor boy rarely slept_. Four sighed. Wild had been with the group over three months now and he still had trouble trusting other people. Four had done his best to help the boy, but it was a slow process. Wild had only recently begun talking to the group as a whole. His voice was weak and raspy. Twilight explained that his throat had been badly burnt during his first fight with Ganon. So, physical speech was…. a bit of a problem. It had taken the group two weeks to picked up on Wild's sign language.

Four was practically proud of being one of the first to figure it out. Well, besides Twilight… and Time… and well Warriors… okay so, he was the fourth to figure it out. (Ha, pun again.) It still counted through. And he was the one to figure out that they could make specific signs to each Link. It was their own secret language, in a way.

**We should make a secret language.**

_We have one already_. It's called being stuck together in one body.

Yeah… but it would be cool to have one….

We… could…. get code names?

**_We already have names!_ **

The colors began to argue. Four just signed. _Really guys…._

**Yes really!**

Why are you shouting?

_Well, I'm shouting because Vio called my idea stupid._

**We. Already. Have. Names!** Why do we need code names?

**_I thought it would be cool!_ **

**Guys!** Guys, we don't need to argue over this. It's too early, our heads hurt, and yes… Red… code names would be cool. We'll take with Wild about it later when we tell him about…. Well… us…

Red smiled while Vio grimaced. Blue rolled his eyes, and Green was happy that things were silenced again. 

_Until they weren't._

Does anyone remember how we hurt our head?

No, Blue… we don't.

I think it happened during the fight…. Or maybe after….

I think it was before….

_No, wait. Let's think this out._

Four's mind drifted to yesterday's events.

The day had started out fairly simple. They had just woken up in a new world. _Which was weird in its own way_. Not uncommon, but still weird. The colors pondered this for a moment. 

They only spent three days in the previous Hyrule. Four was pretty sure it was his, but they were too far from Castle Town for him to know for sure. By sheer luck, they came across a small settlement of humans, who were nice enough to let them stay in their old barn for the night. Switching worlds during the night was nothing new. It happened quite often, actually. But…. they usually switched worlds after a week or so. **Never three days.**

 ** _That's weird thing number one._** Someone mentions.

After breakfast, the group gathered all of their things and started walking. Twilight had woken up early that morning to do some scouting. He came across an old road the wound through the forest. The group deiced that the road was their best bet for people. So, they pick a direction and followed it. 

During their walk, Four noticed that Wind was quieter than usual. 

_Far quieter than usual._

When questioned, Wind mentioned something about rain and how the storm clouds looked...strange. The colors weren't 100% sure how the boy knew this, but they didn't exactly argue it either. _Wind was a sailor, after all_. Growing up on an island probably gave him... some weird... sailor knowledge about storms and weather.

The storm then sprung to life with a loud roar of thunder. It grew in intensity until Four could barely see a few feet ahead of him. A thick mist appeared suddenly too. Coating the horizon in an eerie blanket of greys. _Wind was right; this storm was strange._

**_That was weird thing number two._ **

The group walked for a while, with Four walking beside Time in the back. The old man didn't like to admit it, but he couldn't see well with his one eye. Vio joked that the old man needed glasses for his old age. But the other colors didn't find it funny… not that funny anyway. Four really couldn't see much through the rain either. And from what he could see…. _He didn't like._

Which lead the colors to weird thing **_number three, the ruins._**

The ruins appeared from the mist and rain like ghosts. The shattered and half-burnt shell of what once was. Crumbling buildings, eroded roadways, and old carts stuck half-buried in the ground. The colors wondered if they were in Wild's world… or maybe Hyrule's. 

None Links knew for sure. It could have been Wild's, but his slate wasn't working and he couldn’t tell. Hyrule wasn’t sure either. It looked like his world….. but at the same time… not his world…… Like he said. None of them knew for sure. 

Four sighed. This brought them to weird thing **_number four…. The bridge._**

_Four really didn't like that bridge._

It was too old to be standing. Far too old. It looked to be rickety too. It looked to be one good push away from falling to pieces. The sideways were either crumbled or gone; the roadway was swamped with mud and moss; and to top it off. **The middle pier was gone.** The only thing holding the center of this rickety old bridge was three wooden post. Three very old looking wooden post.

**He didn’t like this. He didn't like this one bit.**

Four heads started to hurt the more he tried to remember the bridge. He remembered trying to cross it and when the monster appeared but…. Anything after that was a blur. The next thing that he remembers was waking up at Fae's tree with Warriors sitting next to him. He also remembers vomiting all of War's shoes. 

Not our best moment. Green voiced.

**Hey, it wasn't my fault…**

Its kind was…

_It was all our fault._

Four rubbed the back of his head. His memory of yesterday was spotty, to say the least. And the large bump on the back of his head didn't help things. Come to think of it… he had several injuries that he didn't remember getting. 

Let's see; he looks at his hands. Nothing major. Just some burns and cuts.

Well, that good… _I guess._

 **Not really**. How did we even get those burns?

Fire?

No, too small for that.

Four raked his brain. _What causes burns like this?_

 **Explosions!** Red chimed in. Explosions cause small burns and cuts. Remember when that glass shard popped back at us.

Yeah. That would make sense. An explosion would cause burns and cuts like these. And given the state of the other Links…… their theory lines up. Four notes the condition of the others.

Hyrule was clearly suffering from exhaustion. He must have overused his magic yesterday, Four thought. Hence why he had suddenly collapsed last night.

 _But that didn't explain the cuts and burns_. And Legend had them too…… 

He also had a broken ankle, and his wrist looked to be wrapped up tight with some buries forming up his arm. 

_Hhhmmm. What could have caused thoughts?_ Legend was usually pretty careful. 

Four frowned, Hyrule and Legends injuries offered very few clues. 

He turned towards Sky hoping for an answer. Sky had a few cuts on his arms and shoulders but no burns. He also had a stuffy nose judging by how loud he was snoring. Four remembered that he had gotten wet yesterday; they all had. _But that wouldn't cause a cold, would it?_

Sky's answer to the question...was another loud snore.

 _That's not helpful, Sky._ Four whispered back.

Four then looks to Time. The old man's knee and upper leg were both bandaged. His arms were filled with similar small cuts and burns as the rest of them, along with a few additional burns on his hands. 

_Okay. So, Time looks like he went through….. something…..but that nothing new._

Any of this line up with an explosion theory?

Kinda…

Twilight's injuries defiantly do.

Yeah, he got hit by something yesterday.

 **_But what?_ ** _Isn’t he supposed to be the sturdy one?_

Twilight looked to be the worst of the group. Four counted his injuries; a broken arm that was severely burnt, a large slash on his side, and a burnt leg. **_Well, that lines up with the explosion theory._**

All of the colors agreed, and Four followed his conclusion with a sigh. He sure hoped that Twilight wasn't taken " _How to be reckless_ " lesson from Wild. Because being bodied by an explosion would be something Wild would do….

Speaking of; the colors turned their attention to Wild. He had what looked like a broken foot, lots of cuts, some more burns, and some seriously tangled-up hair. 

_What did he even do to his hair?_ Comb it with a fork?

 **Don't give him any ideas**. Vio shouted.

Wild's combs his hair?

He would certainly try to comb it with a fork.

_Oh, come on, he not that bad._

**Bet me!**

The colors continued to argue over if Wild would really try to comb his hair with a fork. When…. Sky rolls of his cot. 

The older Link lands with a thud. Four blinked in surprise and then he signs, again.

_Only Sky, am I right._

The colors chuckle in response. Jumping down from his cot, Four walked over to the sleeping Link. He tries and fails to move Sky back onto the cot. Each time he tries; Sky just slides a little further off the bed. Or into Four's arm. Or try to roll in the opposite direction. Or…

Okay, this isn't working.

**Clearly.**

Maybe if we try pulling at his feet?

He might try to kick us.

Four sat back down on the edge of Sky's cot. _How do we move him_ , he thought? None of the colors had an answer. Four was strong enough to lift him, but Sky was also a solid foot taller than him. So, trying to lift him was more of a balancing act than anything. Four raked his brain as the colors debated on how to move the sleeping hero. 

We could wake him up?

That won't work. _This is Sky we're talking about._

And the Master Swords is in reach. He might try to hit us.

Doesn't it burn him if he uses it against another hero?

**Okay! Let's not test that theory. **

But how do we move him?

We could roll him off and give him a blanket?

 _But then he's on the floor_.

 _So?_ He seems pretty happy down there.

He needs to sleep on a cot. We can just leave him like this. 

_Can we?_

Why does it have to be a cot? We've slept on worse.

True….

As the colors debated over what does and doesn't count as a bed when a pair of voices break Four's train of thought.

Oh, come on, Emo Dork is the perfect name for Dink. 

**No.**

Why not?

Wind and Warriors entered the room in the mites of a conversion. Wind held a plate of cookies in his hands, and War had his arm tightly bound in a sling. Four was baffled at what they were talking about but also… kinda curious…. _Who's Dink?_

**_Because Emo Dork could apply to both Legend and Twilight._ **

Okay…. fair….. _but have you considered_ … that it would be funny?

Warrior's sighed and finally turned to see Four, who had mixed levels of confusion written on his face. War laughed at the sight with Wind joining in so after. 

**What happened here?** He gestured to the lump know as Sky beside Four. 

_Well… he…_ Before Four could even speak, Wild bolted upright in his "bed." Horsley whispering that he smelled cookies before looking at Wind.

Wind froze and slowly tried to hide his prize from the glutton. But Wild had other ideas and launched himself from Twilight laps. Knocking over Time in the process.

Wind shouts loudly, as Wild chanced him around the room. Warrior laughing at the whole thing. He's fully bent over and his laugh is loud enough to wake the rest of the room. With the expectation of Sky, who was still asleep on the floor.

Hyrule yawned and watched the scene unfold in front of them. 

Legend groaned and cursed at Warrior, who was sticking his tongue out at the veteran.

Twilight groaned as he tried to sit back up as Time gave the group his usual morning greeting.

**_It's too goddess damn early for this…._ **

The rest of morning presided, normally for Four. _Or, as normal, as a morning with nine injured Heroes of Courage could get._ Sky woke up last, Wind and Wild made the loudest ruckus ever over a plate of cookies and Legend bickered with War over said ruckus. 

Normal morning.

The group slowly made their way to the kitchen for breakfast, only getting lost twice; thank you very much. (Hyrule asked for directions.) Once there, the group settled in for an actual breakfast. (No, Wind cookies don’t count.)

Four marveled at the floating plates and the fine craftsmanship of the décor. The room looked and felt like a storybook. A literally Fairy Tale that he could explore. The colors chuckled at the irony of this as they dug into their breakfast. Perfectly scrambled eggs with two pieces of toast. Each color had their preference for breakfast, but they all agreed that this was their new favorite. Their delighted munching stops when they hear Warriors speak up.

He suggests that after breakfast, that they all visit the healer's wing again. Apparently, he had a run-in with a fairy that insisted on taking a second look at their wounds. There were groans all the way around.

Legend cursed under his breath as Sky let out another yawn. The chosen hero nodded along with War's words and offering the veteran a reassuring pat for his troubles. 

Wind let out a loud whine but agreed when Warriors glared back at him.

Hyrule approved of the plan, adding that he wanted some medicine for his headache. Four agreed with Hyrule. Something to cure his headache sounded nice. Especially with a certain feral Link eyeing up some floating cookware in the seat next to him. (Time's going to need some headache med's too at this rate.) 

After pulling Wild back to his seat, Timed agreed with Warrior. _That sounds like a good plan_. I want all of us back on our feet again before we move forward. 

Twilight grimaced at the idea of more waking… or hobbling in his case. But he did want to see if they had anything that could help him. _Think they got any crutches or wheelchair?_ He joked sharing and knowing smirk with Wild. 

Time flicked his ear and sighed. **Please tell me they have coffee.**

Four was one of the first to leave, along with Hyrule and a drowsy Sky. He snickered as War and Legend attempted to keep Wild from taking on a collection of chef knives. The colors agreed that it was best to leave now and hear about it later. 

As he walked down the hallway, Four noticed a few small Minish doors nestled in the nooks and crannies of the giant tree. He smiled and wonders if he could sneak away to talk with any of the Minish of this realm. The Minish were great sources for information on adventure…. If you could find them at is.

Four's mind drifted to his past adventures. They seemed like simpler times compared to now. He sighed when his mind drifted to Ezlo. He missed that grumpy cap and wondered how the elder Picori was doing. His mind then drifted to Shadow and a melancholy feeling began to fill his heart. He shook his head and focused on finding the Healing Wing. Best not to linger on old feeling.

Once found, an aqua fairy hovered over to the group **. Ah, there you are.**

She pauses before fluttered out into the hallway. **_Wait, this all of you? Where are the rest?_**

Currently, prevent a sword fight. Hyrule deadpans.

Our friend may…. have upset a few of the floating kitchen knives during breakfast. Four explains to the slightly irate fairy.

She huffed as she took a human form. **Honestly** , she began while adjusting her glasses. _I'm not surprised in the slightest_. **Not at all.** Those chef knives can be so pushy. They have nothing on my scalpels. _And they far better behaved._

Four and Hyrule chuckled. Living knives, who knew?

The fairy introduced herself as Proxi, the head healer for this Fairy Colony. Ushering them inside, she directed them to sit on three cots near a large table filled with supplies. She reminded Four of one of the Minish innkeepers back in his world. Stern but kind, and from he could tell, very organized. Her medical wing was spotless and stocked to the brim with potions, notions, teas, and other healing items. 

Four loved well-organized places. Sure, his bedroom was a mess, but the forge was spotless.

 _Well, as spotless as a forge could get_ , Vio reminded the others.

Proxi tended to Hyrule injuries first. Scolding him initially at first but adding in a few complaints about his magical prowess here and there. _Four had been right about Hyrule overusing his magic yesterday. He had a bad habit of doing that when nervous._ The colors noted it and elected to bring it up with him later. For now, Proxi continued to lecture him as she worked. Finishing her exam with some tea to dull Hyrule's headache and a cookie that appeared out of nowhere….

She treated Sky next, who had dozed off on the comfy cot. She scolded him as well and told him the dangers of running around in soaked clothes at night. _Sky had indeed caught a cold in yesterday's rain, but it was nothing major_. So, Four decided not to worry about it. Proxi gave the sleepy hero some lozenges for his throat and told him to get some rest. Four rolled his eyes at this. Sky got plenty of rest, but the color guessed that the cold probably didn't help with his sleep last night.

Four was next. Proxi hoovered around him for a minute before speaking.

You… have a slight concussion. She said while tilling his chin up to inspect his eyes. Let's get you something for that headache. _It is dangerous to run around with a jumbled brain._

The colors chuckled lightly at this if she only knew. 

Proxi didn't appreciate this but keep silent. Opting to roll her eyes at the small hero. 

Isn't a concussion bad? Hyrule pipped up from his cot.

 **Yes, they can be.** _Even small ones must be taken seriously_. Proxi snapped her fingers as several objects floated to her side. Handing Four a warm cup of tea before tended to his burns.

Is… all that necessary; Four questioned.

 **Absolutely.** She said firmly. The tea will dull your concussion and help heal your mind. The salve is just some burn aloe for your hands. She finished with a soft smile and showed Four the jar in her hands.

Four returned the smile and enjoyed the quietness of the moment. 

The tea was warm and felt great against his throat. Hyrule was enjoying his own tea and Sky was quietly laying on his cot. All the voices quieted for one blissful moment. 

…..

………

**Then Time burst into the room with a loud kick.**

Carrying Wind like a sack of potatoes tossed over his shoulder and dragging Wild by his tunic behind him. The feral teen, opting to act as a deadweight rather than walking.

_Four could only guess what happened._

**What did I do?** Wind wined as he was dumped onto a cot beside Hyrule. 

**_Encouraged him._** Time pointed at Wild as he sat on the cot closest to Four. You got anythin' for knife wounds and stupidity? Turning towards Proxi.

 _Chef Knives?_ I got just the thing. She signed and snapped her fingers. Several bandages floated towards Wild's spot to patch him up as she searched thought a few jars.

 _I'm not that stupid_ , he signs. Batting away a few of the bandages in annoyance.

 _No, but challenging magical floating knives ain't the smartest plan either_. Time's drawl slips out as he glares at Wild.

Wild only pouts as Proxi began to bandage his wounds. Time pinches the bridge of his nose as he sits down next to Wild. 

Sorry for the interruption, ma'am. I'm Time, and these two chuckled heads are Wild and Wind. Are you the fairy War talked to?

Proxi nodded and introduced herself; explaining that the Captain had wandered in while searching for Wind. She also explained that she was in charge of assisting the heroes while the Queen attended to other matters. The heroes understood. Most of them have either served or dealt with royalty before. Four sighed, he hated helping Dot with her duties. They were so boring…..

What kind of.... matters… does the Queen need to deal with? Hyrule asked. Does she need our help?

Political matters mostly, Proxi answered. And no, you lot are helping enough by staying hidden for a while.

Time raised his eyebrow. _That bad huh?_

 _No... it's just...._ the sudden appearance of Nine heroes of Courage has... a lot of people on edge. **Especially with the increased monster raids.**

Before any of them could question further, War walked in with a hobbling Twilight and a scowling Legend.

 **Okay!** Legend begins. I got the knives to back off, _but_ … none of us are allowed in the kitchen for the rest of the day.

A loud argument ensued. One that Four was defiantly not in the mood for. Seeing an opportunity, Four quietly snuck out of the room. Once in the freedom of the hallway, he found a hidden spot to shrink down.

The giant tree was downright enormous from his new perspective. He ran across the baseboards, ducking in and out of cracks across the floor. Backtracking his way to where he saw the Minish doors before. When he reached the door, he knocked softly and waited for the portal to open. All the colors were gitty with excitement. 

What were the Minishs of this era like?

Where they friendly?

_Of course, they're friendly. They're Minish._

Not always, remember the rude librarian.

We did crash through her roof.

**Shhh! Everyone the portal's opening.**

Apparently, the Minish are very similar to his, as Four was greeted by an all too familiar face. 

Four blinked, then he blinked again.

**_Ezlo?_ **

His jaw hit the floor. Standing in the doorway was Four's old mentor. Ezlo, the master craftsmen and wisest sage of the Forest Picori Clan. **Four was speechless.** _Or as speechless as one could be with four voices screaming in your head_.

The elder Picori's eyes meet Four, raising his brow as he stroked his beard. After a moment, he cleared his throat to speak……

 ** _No Solicitors!_** He shrieked at the tiny hero before slamming the door in Four's face.

If Four jaw could drop further…. It would have. 

_Uhhh…. What…. Just happened….?_

The door reopened a minute later, with a smaller Picori standing on the other side. Her tiny voice filled with anger and frustration.

 **That was Rude!** She shouted. I'm terribly sorry. _My grandfather…. He can be… a bit… much at times._ Please come in. She opened the door wide to beckoned Four in.

 **Wait… You're an Hyruleian! But you're tiny.** I mean you're average size….. not really… but… She fluttered about in the doorway. Tiny paws waving back and forth between Four and Ezlo.

Four was still frozen in place. **_Grandfather?!_**

 **Ahhh… where are my manners**? You're still in the doorway… oh dear….oh, dear...

 _No, no, no. It's okay…. I was just…. startled…. That's all…._ Four tried to stutter out.

**Shout the damn door! You're letting the draft in!**

**_Grandfather! Don't be rude!_ **

**Ugghhhaaaa**. Ezlo waved his cane at the female Picori before grumbling off into a different room.

Very Sorry, would you…. Please...... come in….. She gestured to the open doorway. 

_Uuuhhh… Yes_. Yes, of course. Sorry about that. Four quickly ushered himself into the entryway of what looked like a lovely furnished Minish home. Four marveled at the sight. Even during his travels with Ezlo, he never actually saw Ezlo's house. Heck, Ezlo barely let him into his workshop without a fight.

The female picori closed the door behind them and tried to calm herself down before speaking again. My name is Miso and the elder that opened the door…. Was…. my grandfather, Ezlo. Welcome to our home. She finished with a nervous smile. 

Hi…. My name is Link, but my brothers call me Four. 

Oh… want _a…….. nice name…._

 **YOUR parents had a terrible sense of humor**. Ezlo shouted from the other room.

**_Grandpa!_ **

It's okay..... _it's actually a family name….._

Well, then…. Would you like a drink….tea... crumpet?

Tea... sounds nice.

Miso escorted Four to a small living room with the tiniest fireplace that Four had ever seen. Ezlo grumpily sat in a chair next to the fire. Eyeing up Four as he sat. He twirled his thumbs as Miso fetched them some drinks. Ezlo glares were digging craters into Four's forehead. He tried to clear his throat but was stopped when the elder spoke.

_What do you want?_

Huh?

 **You**. _What do you want?_ Hyrulains are rarely blessed with the power to see Minish let alone shrink down to our sizes.

I… uh…..

 _Grandfather don't be rude._ Miso returned with a teapot and three small mugs on a tray. _So… Link…_ tell us about yourself, Miso asked as she poured him some tea. We rarely get visitors. _And I've never seen a Hyrulian the size of a mouse before._

The colors chuckled at her curiousness. In all honesty, Four would be curious too if a Minish the same height as him suddenly appeared on his door.

Well, my… brothers and I were.... traveling through yesterday….. and we got jumped by some monster on that old bridge nearby. 

**Really?** How awful. How did you manage to get away?

 _Well…. The fairy queen… kinda help us._ She appeared out of nowhere during that rainstorm and teleported us here.

 **Really?** Miso's eyes widen with curiosity.

 _Hmmm….. that's unusual_. Ezlo added. The Queen rarely takes in visitors. **Especially not strangers**. Who did you say you were again….? Ezlo eyed Four up. 

The only Hyrulian's the Queen trusts are the royals. **_And you don't look like a prince._**

Well… no… I'm not a prince. 

**Grandpa, stop it. He's our guest.**

_His not tell us the truth is what he's doing_. Ezlo said while crossing his arms. _And I'm not a fan of liars and cheats. **Especially those who know the ways of Minish.** _

I'm not lying. Honest. My brother and I aren't really…. from….here… or this…. time… and we.....

 **You're a Time Traveler!** Ezlo squeaked.

 **How!** Miso jumped up, nearly spilling her drink. **_Time magic is forbidden! How did you even get here!_**

Four signed, let me explain. 

**_Ohh... you better_**. Ezlo's glare hardens. _I want to know everything._

And that's how we got here. I don't remember much after the bridge. I kinda hit my head during the fight….

 _Oh, my. You are all so brave_. I can't believe someone's using magic like that. **How cruel.** Miso's paws were curled together as she sat on a stool next to Ezlo. Her mouse-like features scrunched onto a worried face. Ezlo sat silently, almost eerily so. 

So…. He began. You and your… brothers…. Are all Heroes of Courage. _Correct?_

Yep.

And this Dark Link…. Is a…. _corrupted shadow version of one of you?_

Yes…. I think so anyway. _We aren't really sure where… Dark Link is from…._

So, there's more than one dark shadow…?

 **Possible…**. But most of us have dealt with our shadows…. Four's heart hurt as he spoke. The colors really didn't like thinking about Shadow.

**_Hhhmmm… Do you know what he's after?_ **

_Come again?_

**His goal?** _What does he want out of all of this time-hopping? Disrupting the timeline is risky, even for a courted shadow._

Four thought for a moment. They..... had no clue, what Dark Link's goal was. They didn't even know if he was truly behind all of this. Was he working for someone? Something? **What IS his goal?**

I'm not sure…. what his plan is exactly….. Four rubbed the back of his neck. We really weren't exactly given a memo when the Goddess scooped us up from our worlds. Most of the time we're dropped off in the middle of nowhere and left to figure things out on our own. The only reason we know that Dark Link is behind this; is because we ran into him about 6 worlds back. 

_How so?_

Well…… _Two of my brothers_ …. Twilight and Wild stumbled upon Dark Link's monster camp while hunting. Twilight wanted to turn back and warn all of us…. But Wild…… _let’s just Wild can be… unpredictable at times and leave it at that._

Both Picori gave him a confused look, but Four just shook his head. **_Trust me you really don't want to know._**

And; he really didn't want to explain how Wild and Twilight returned to camp covered from head to toe in mud chuchu jelly and soot. After! Dark Link appeared at their unprepared camp in a panic. In hindsight, Wild’s plan had been a good one. Wild had disposed of the Monster Camp and drove Dark Link into an ambush in one fail swoop. BUT…. He also blew the monster camp sky high, including himself, and sent Dark Link flying straight into their camp. Four just thanked the goddesses that War and Legend were sparring that day and had their weapons handy. 

Still…. Four will forever treasure the sight of Twilight covered from head to toe in the muck that Wild made. Time didn't need to ask what happened.; between Twilight's scowl and Wild's manic smile, they had a pretty good idea of what occurred. 

Ezlo grumbles brought Four back to the present. 

This doesn't make any sense... **_One doesn't time travel for nothing_**. If you want my opinion…. It sounds like he's looking for something. _Something that he desperately wants. Something that he can't get without drastic measures._

Four paused. Something that he can't get….. Well, that could be a lot of things. Anything, really. Four sighed. He would have to talk this over with the others. 

Ezlo and Miso echoed his sigh. _It not like they could just ask Dark Link want he wants_. Four groaned. _Why can't these quests be simple?_

Ezlo laughed, because life is never such. A person may be, but life…. Life is completed. That's the price of living. 

Four smiled. _Great Goddesses; he missed the elder's advice._ Ezlo stood up and walked over to Four. The journey you're on may seem endless and at times it may seem mindless as well, but you not alone. You have your brothers. And. You have our support for what it's worth. 

**Really?** Miso's eyes brighten. 

**Yes**. Ezlo said firmly. _Miso put out the call_. Let's see if we can help our little friend here. Miso smiled and quickly ran out of the room. **Right away grandpa!**

Wait….. you're going to help us….

 ** _Well, of course._** We can’t have a corrupted being mucking up the timeline. And besides, Picori is the best at finding things. _Truly._

Four's grin only widens. 

He knew from experience. If you want something found…. Ask a Minish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha... Four gets the forth chapter. I didn't do this on purpose its just how the stories panned out. I swear.  
> Anyway.  
> Four is one of my Fave's. The Minish Cap was my first LOZ game and I still enjoy popping it up on an emulator from time to time. Also I feel like Four and I... are also kindred spirits.... in a way, I guess. We are both pegged as the "voice of reason" person, but in reality we're just as chaotic as the rest.  
> Or at least that's how I interrupt his character.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
